Le Jamesie
by remumus
Summary: Lorsque Harry fait la connaissance de son père, de ses aventures et de ses émotions, par un journal quotidien ... [pas de voyage temporel]
1. Début, hiboux & Co

_**Il faut bien un début pour chaque chose, l'action et les flash-back (maraudeurs ;) ) viendront après .Dsl, notre Jamesie n'est pas encore là, il se prépare en loge ...**_

Dans une petite chambre, une valise était ouverte, laissant voir des vêtements chiffonés, des parchemins et des livres qui sentaient la poussière ; un mince rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les volets fermés, une cage vide était posée négligemment sur le sol, et sur le lit, un garçon brun, aux cheveux en bataille, des lunettes posées de travers sur le nez, du nom de Harry Potter, ronflait bruyamment .

Un petit bruit, semblable à un grattement se fit entendre derrière la fenêtre, suivi par un hululement qui réveilla le jeune homme .

Il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre .Sur son rebords, se trouvaient quatre hiboux; il ouvrit le premier et découvrit avec bonheur l'écriture peu soignée de Ron :

_Cher Harry, _

_Le mariage est prévu pour le 3 Août, bien entendu tu pourras rester jusqu'à la fin des vacances si tu le souhaite .Nous viondrons te chercher le 1er .Ici, tout le monde est dans les préparatifs .Maman est tellement nerveuse qu'elle passe ses journées à nous crier dessus, à nous donner des ordres .J'espère que tes Moldus ne sont pas trop méchants avec toi ._

_Bien affectueusement,_

_Ron_

Dans le deuxième, Hagrid lui donnait de ses nouvelles et lui apprennait que Graup savait parler courament et qu'il demanderait la permission au professeur Mc Gonagall de le prendre comme assistant pour les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, ce qui était plutôt suicidaire du point de vue de Harry .Le troisième hiboux contenait la liste des livres à avoir pour sa dernière année, mais il ne la lut pas et la jeta directement, de peur de changer de décision .

A son grand étonnement, le quatrième hibou venait de Ginny :

_Harry,_

_Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles .Ron m'a dit que tu ne revenais pas l'année prochaine, pourrais tu m'expliquer cette décision si hâtée ?Au Terrier, maman est horrible, elle est de plus en plus hystérique à l'approche du mariage .Entre nous, je ne serais pas étonnée si Ron a le béguin pour Hermione, à table il n'a d'yeux que pour elle .En espérant que tu vienne pour le 3, au mariage de Bill et Fleurk .J'arrive de moin en moin à la supporter, et elle veut que je porte une horrible robe beige avec des rubans violets ._

_Aide-moi !_

_Ginny_

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge en lisant cette lettre, vite remplacée par la joie de revoir bientôt Ron et Hermione dans deux jours .Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner et avertit les Dursley de cette invitation .

- Comment ces _gens _viendront ils te chercher ?grogan-t il .

- en voiture j'imagine...répondit Harry

- Il y a intérêt, et de toute façons, je ne comptais pas les laisser rentrer et saccager encore ma maison .Vermine qui fréquente de la vermine ...marmona l'Oncle Vernon dans sa grosse moustache .Nous serons débarassés de toi pour toujorus ?Tu ne reviendras plus après ton anniversaire ?demanda-t il en plissant les yeux .

- Non

Un horrible sourire s'étalla sur toute la largeur du visage de l'oncle Vernon .

- Tu as entendu ça Pétunia ?Débarrassés demain !

Le visage chevalin de Pétunia apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air pincé .

- Dumbledore viendra aussi te chercher j'imagine ?demanda-t elle .

Harry préféra ne rien dire et remonta dans sa chambre faire sa valise sous les yeux inquisiteurs de son oncle et de sa tante .

En cette matinée d'été, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la chaleur était étouffante .Harry alla se promener dans le parc, en évitant avec soin d'éviter la bande de "Big D", bien qu'il pensait pouvoir se défendre facilement contre cinq adolescents grassouillets .Il s'assit sur son banc préféré, à l'endroit où il avait rencontré Sirius pour la toute première fois .Dans le parc juste en face, des enfants riaient, accompagnés de leur parents .Il aperçut Mrs Figg, qui nourrissait des pigeons et s'approcha d'elle .

- Harry !Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va ...Et vous, plus de problèmes maintenant avec Mondigus !

- Oh, si !Figure-toi qu'il est sorti de prison, un escroc pareil !Alors que ce brave Stan Rocade, qui n'a jamais rien fait de mal de sa vie, y est toujours !Crapule, voyou, troll sur deux pattes, gargouille fondue ...

- Et il fait toujours parti de l'Ordre ?

- Oh oui, Minerva l'envoie en missions pour ne pas l'insciter à faire des bêtises mais je crois qu'il est toujrous sur son trafic de chaudrons .Si un jour je l'attrape, il aura affaire à mon chariot à courses .Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai pas vue l'éte dernier ?

- J'étais en ...mission , avec Dumbledore .

- Oh ... Dis-moi, tu as encore grandi, c'est fou !Que compte tu faire plus tard avec tes ASPIC ?

Harry réfléchit, il ne pouvait devenir Auror s'il n'avait pas ses ASPIC et pourtant il ne pouvait revenir à Poudlard cette année pour les passer .Peut-être arriverait il à convaincre Scrmigeour de lui donner ce travail sans avoir de diplômes ...

- J'aimerais devenir Auror

- C'est une très bonne carrière, je te souhaite d'y arriver, mais je crois que toi mieux que quiconque est fait pour ce travail .

- Merci c'est très gentil .Il est près de midi, je dois y aller .A bientôt, et bonjour à vos chats !

- Tu es adorable .Fais bien attention à toi .

Harry, n'arrivait pas à dormir, il était à la fois éxcité de passer ses vacances au Terrier, de revoir Ron et Hermione, mais se sentait terriblement seul .Il se leva, mit ses lunettes et ouvrit la fenêtre .Le doux vent de la nuit emplit ses narines, tel un parfum enivrant .

Il observait les étoiles, ces multiples points lumineux dans le ciel, perdus dans l'infini qui le regardaient .En regardant la constellation du Chien, il sut qu'il ne serait jamais seul .Ils étaient tous là, à veiller sur lui : ses parents, Sirius et Dumbledore, quelquepart dans ce rideau noir parsemé d'étoiles .Alors, bercé par ces minuscules lumières et le souffle du vent tiède sur son visage, il s'endormit .

_Hermione volait sur une gigantesque pile de livres et Ron lui criait, " tu as oublié Pattenrond, tu as oublié Pattenrond !" , mais plus il criait, plus Hermione prenait de l'altitude, créant un courant d'air .Lui, était assis contre un arbre, incapable de bouger et regardait la scène en rigolant .Une branche de l'arbre s'était abaissée et lui grattait l'oreille .Elle lui faisait mal mais dès qu'il bougeait, elle recommencait de plus belle ."Arrête s'il-te-plaît, Arrête ...arrête...ARRÊTE !"._Il ouvrit les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'il était assis sur une chaise, devant la fenêtre grande ouverte, le vent lui caressait le visage et Hedwige lui mordait l'oreille .Elle avait deux paquets .

accrochés à sa patte et n'arrêta de lui donner des coups de bec que lorsqu'il les détacha .A l'intérieur de chaqun d'eux se trouvaient une carte d'anniversaire et un cadeau .

Le premier venait de Ron, qui lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire et contenait un livre intitulé "LES 100 PLUS GRANDES FIGURES DE QUIDDITCH " .Harry était ravi et feuillta rapidement le livre .Sur chaque page, on pouvait voir une illustration animée de la figure, avec la description et quelques anecdotes à côté .Dans le deuxième, Hermione lui avait envoyé un livre également, mais au volume beaucoup plus avantageux et qui contenait, toutes sortes de formules; un mot était griffoné à la fin du livre : _Pour toute cette année, tu en auras besoin .Bon anniversaire, Hermione ._Puis quelques secondes plus tard, un hibou Grand Duc déposa un paquet au pieds de Harry et s'envola en haut de l'armoire .Le paquet contenait un grand assortiment de farces et attrapes provenant de chez Fred et Georges .

Harry était aux anges, il avait ressu des cartes de la part de tout le monde et était ravi d'être enfin majeur .En descendant prendre son petit-déjeuner, il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles .Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, sous l'oeil effrayé des trois Dursley .

- Range ça tout de suite, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser cette _chose_ ici , répliqua l'oncle Vernon, le visage violet .

- Eh bien si .À partir d'aujourd'hui je suis majeur et j'ai le droit de l'utiliser comme je l'entends .

D'um mouvement machinal de baguette, il se fit griller du bacon et des tartines vinrent de poser toutes seules sur une assiette .Les Dursley n'osaient pas bouger et Pétunia serrait Dudley dans ses bras .Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et continua sa cuisine .

Cette journée était la meilleure qu'il n'avait jamais connu chez les Dursley .Il pouvait terroriser Dudley avec un simple _Recurvite _et ne passait plus trois heures à faire sa valise .

DRIIIIIIINNNNNG !

- Harry, va ouvrir, et si ce sont ces_ gens ,_il est hors de question qu'ils entrent dans MON salon ! rugit l'oncle Vernon .

Il descendit sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige et ouvrit la porte .

Devant lui se trouvait mr Weasley, de grandes cernes sous les yeux, l'air fatigué .

- Ca va Harry ?Bon anniversaire !Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, dépêche-toi .

- Que vous arrive-t il ?

- moi ?Depuis la mort de Dumbledore...

- Dumbledore est mort ?le coupa Pétunia,arrivée derrière Harry, terrifée .

- Oui, répondit Harry dans un murmure

- Mon dieu ... .Son visage prit une légère teinte pâle, et Harry se surpris à avoir de la compassion pour la seule personne de sa famille qui comprenait ce que cela signifiait .

- ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que vous resterez ici, je veux dire du côté moldu, vous serez en sécurité, la rassura Mr Weasley

- Bon, eh bien ...Adieu , souffla Harry .

En sortant dans la rue, il se sentait libre, un sentiment étrange qu'il n'avait jamais senti auparavant l'envahissait .

- Alors Harry, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être majeur ?

- C'est merveilleux, j'ai l'impression que tout est possible .

- J'étais pareil à ton âge.Tu dois te sentir libéré de ton oncle et ta tante, d'ailleurs ils n'ont pas manifesté un seul regret de te voir partir, ils ne t'ont même pas dit aurevoir , dit il en fronçant les sourcils .

- Oh, je m'en moque .Ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment aimés .Savez vous où on passe l'examen de transplanage ?

- au Ministère .Tu pourras le passer avec Ron vu qu'il l'a raté l'année dernière .

- Quand aura-t il lieu ?

- Le 10 août je crois .

- Mr Weasley, où est la voiture qui nous amène au Terrier ?

- Oh, je n'en ai pas .Nous irons au Terrier par transplanage d'escorte .Tu l'as déjà fait ?

- Euh oui, une fois .

- Très bien .Alors accroche-toi bien à mon bras, direction : le Terrier !


	2. mariage, retrouvailles et tout le reste

_Mes idées suivent leur cour ...Vos idées et suggestions sont les bienvenues aussi !_

Après avoir eut le souffle coupé et s'être faits compressés, les deux hommes arrivèrent à destination .La maison biscornue était toujours de travers et Mme Weasley les attendait sur le seuil de la porte, le visage rayonnant .Elle serra Harry dans ses bras, comme à son habitude,en l'étouffant à moitié et en déplorant à quel point il était maigre et en regardant, affolée, les centimètres qu'il avait pris depuis l'année dernière .

- Veux tu manger quelquechose tout de suite ou déjeuner avec nous ?

- J'attendrais le déjeuner, ne vous inquiétez pas .Hermione est là ?

- Non, elle arrive demain avec ses parents .Ron est dans sa chambre, je vais l'appeler. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !" .Le cri maudit retentit dans toute la maison, qui tremblait .

Un bruit semblable à une fuite d'éléphant se fit entendre, suivit par une chute d'une masse rousse dans l'escalier .

- Aïe !Qu'est-ce-qui-se-passe-maman ?Harry, tu es enfin là !Alors vieux ça va ?Tes moldus t'ont bien traités ?J'ai oublié aussi, bon anniversaire !Tu as reçu mon hibou j'espère ?Le colis était bien avec ?

- Oui Ron !Et merçi pour le livre, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir !Ginny n'est pas là ?

- Je pense qu'elle est dehors avec Fred et Georges, pour préparer les tables .

- les tables pour le mariage ?

- Oui, c'est la seule tâche que maman a bien voulue leur confier .Ils ensorcèlent tout, tellement ils sont flemmard, mais bien souvent les objets finissent par-terre et maman leur crie dessus tout le reste de la journée .Comme aujourd'hui ils n'ont rien cassé, elle a bien voulu qu'ils participent .C'est génial de pouvoir enfin tout faire avec la magie !Maintenant ils ne me font plus rager .

- oui, j'ai testé ce matin, c'est assez agréable !Tu aurais vu la tête de mon cousin lorsque j'ai fait apparaître un verre d'eau, il s'est enfui dans sa chambre !Et ma tante était assez jalouse de la façon rapide avec laquelle j'ai nettoyé mon assiette...finalement je serais bien resté un peu plus chez eux !

Ron pouffa et ils allèrent dans la chambre de Ron déposer les affaires d'Harry .

- Est ce que leur commerce marche toujours aussi bien ?

- Oh oui, ils ont même racheté l'ancienne boutique Zonko, à Pré-au-Lard et y ont installé du nouveau personnel !

- Si on allait les aider dehors ?

- Ok

- Salut Ginny

- Salut Harry

Les deux adolescents parraissaient gênés, mais l'ambiance tendue se dissipa vite avec le récit des nombreuses aventures gaffeuses des jumeaux .

- même Dobby est venu une fois nous rendre visite , dit Fred .

- Au Chemin de Traverse ?

- Oui, mais il n'a rien voulu acheter, répondit Georges .

- Il est venu seul ?

- Non, Kreattur est apparu derrière lui quelques secondes plus tard .Ils se sont disputés, c'était très violent d'ailleurs, on a dû les séparer pour qu'ils arrêtent de se battre .Le seul mot que j'ai réussi à saisir est "Drago" .

- Oui, à ce propos, comment avez vous put laisser Malefoy acheter quelque chose dans votre boutique ?Il a acheté de la poudre d'Obscurité Instantannée du Pérou ! Il s'en est servi pendant la bataille contre les Mangemorts à Poudlard .

- Harry, ne t'énerve pas comme cela sur nous !On ne peux pas tout le temps surveiller les produits qu'achètent nos clients .

- Désolé

- Bon, il reste encore trois tables à installer et à présenter .Les nappes sont dans la cuisine .Pour le reste demande à Maman .

Pendant que Fred et Georges installaient l'immense parasol au dessus des tables, Ron s'éloigna, laissant Ginny et Harry seuls .

- Ca va toi depuis, ...la fin de l'année ?demanda timidement Ginny

- Oui ca peut aller .

- Ron m'a dit que tu ne revenais pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine .

- En effet .

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Dumbledore m'a confié une mission .Je me dois de la finir .J'avais aussi envie d'aller sur la tombe de mes parents, puis j'irai tuer Voldemort .

- Tu ne seras donc jamais en paix tant qu'il vivra ...

- Non, dit il en souriant .

- Tu viens, maman va s'impatienter .

Le soir venu, alors qu'ils se couchaient, Ron se redressa sur son lit et alluma la lumière .

- Ron qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne sortais plus avec ma soeur ...

Harry regarda Ron un instant puis se recoucha, sans rien dire .

- Allez, debout là-dedans , dit Fred en écartant les rideaux d'un cout sec, laissant un grand rayon de soleil s'infiltrer dans la pièce .

- Qu'est-ce-vous foutez ici ?On peux plus dormir en paix maintenant ?

- Maman veut profiter du début du mois d'août pour aller faire les achats scolaires .

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, gênés .Les deux frères transplanèrent .

- Ron, tu n'as encore rient dit à tes parents ?

- Non

- Tu sais, je ne vous oblige pas, Hermione et toi, à m'accompagner .Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul .

- Non, non, nous t'accompagnerons, mais je n'ai pas encore osé leur en parler .

- Tu veux que je leur explique ?

- Non, je vais me débrouiller .

Il s'habillèrent puis descendirent déjeuner .Heureusement, il n'y avait que Mme Weasley dans la cuisine .

- Allez les garçons, dépêchez vous de déjeuner, après on part !Dès qu' Hermione est là, on s'en va .

- Maman, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose .

- Oui Ronald, mais pas maintenant .Combien de toasts veux-tu Harry chéri ?

- Maman, c'est important !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ron prit une teinte rouge brique puis déclara : " je ne compte pas revenir à Poudlard l'année prochaine .J'accompagne Harry .

- Pardon ?Tu...accompagne ...RON QU'EST CE QUE CELA VEUT DIRE ?JE CROYAIS QUE TU ETAIS UN PEU PLUS RESPONSABLE QUE FRED ET GEORGES !POURQUOI NE FINIS TU PAS TES ETUDES ?

- Maman ..., souffla Ron, gêné .

- Et où compte tu aller ?

- Avec Harry .

- Harry fait ce qu'il veut, mais toi je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis de partir où que ce soit sans ma permission .Et d'abord où allez vous ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire Mme Weasley, répondit Harry .

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Cela ne concerne que Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione et moi .

- Hermione ?Parcequ'elle aussi abandonne sa dernière année ?

- Oui, marmonna Ron, qui à présent, manifestait un très grand intérêt au sol de la cuisine .

- Et ses parents sont au courant ?J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils en pensent, grogna-t elle .Mme Weasley paraissait furieuse et s'était assise sur une chaise, le visage dans les mains .

- Ce soir, il y a une réunion de l'Ordre pour la sécurité du mariage de Bill et Fleur, j'en parlerai aux autres .Et ce soir, il y aura une discussion avec ton père Ronald .

- Oui maman, marmonna-t il .

Puis elle sortit de la cuisine et Harry observa Ron en silence .

- Il ne faut absolument pas que quiconque soit au courant .Même pas Lupin, déclara Harry .

- d'accord, le plus dur est passé de toute façon ... Hermione !

En effet la jeune fille était là, sur le perron et leur souriait .Ron se jetta et l'enlaça d'une telle manière, que lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, il était aussi rouge qu'Hermione .

- Salut Herm', comment se sont passées tes vacances ?demanda Harry en souriant devant l'acte de Ron .

- C'était fantastique, j'ai emmené mes parents 15 jours du côté sorcier !J'ai entendu Mme Weasley, elle est là ?

- C'est à dire que...

- Ron lui a parlé de nos projets pour cette année, expliqua Harry

- Et qu'a-t elle dit ?

- Elle était furieuse, dit Ron, honteux .

- Moi, mes parents ont accepté sans problèmes .

- Que leur as-tu dit ?

- La vérité .Ginny est là ?

- Dans sa chambre, marmona Ron .Tu connais le chemin ...

" - MAIS COMMENT PEUX TU LEUR DONNER RAISON ?

- Ils sont majeurs Molly, on ne peut plus décider à leur place , déclara Mr Weasley

- Mais c'est insensé !On ne sait pas où ils vont, ni pourquoi !

- Molly, calme-toi !Si cela conserne réellement Dumbledore, je comprends qu'ils ne puissent rien dire .Et je les crois .

- Et Hermione ?Ses parents sont d'accord je suppose ?

- Oui .J'ai discuté avec eux, ils ne pensent pas qu'elle court un grand danger entouré de Ron et Harry .

- Mais ce sont encore des enfants Arthur !

- Molly ! Regarde-les !Crois-tu vraiment que ce sont encore des enfants , s'exclama-t il .

- Non, tu as raison .Mais où vont ils loger, qui leur fera à manger et ...

- Cesse donc de t'affoler comme cela .Il fallait bien un jour qu'ils coupent les ponts .

- Oui mais si tôt...

- Remus, Kingsley, qu'en pensez-vous ?dit Mr Weasley

- Ils sont majeurs, on ne peux plus rien dire, déclara Lupin .

- Si on ne sait pas où ils vont, on ne pourra pas les aider en cas de problèmes , remarqua Kingsley

- Oui tu as raison, je n'avais pas pensé à cela, dit Mr Weasley, pensif .

- Je vais les chercher, dit Mme Weasley en se levant .Aprsè tout, ce sont eux les principaux consernés .

- tu crois qu'ils ont fini ?; demanda timidement Hermione .

- Oui, je n'entends plus rien, dit Ron, une Oreille à Rallonge, dans la main .Attendez ! J'entends quelqu'un qui monte les escaliers, faîtes comme si de rien n'était !

On toqua à la porte et au moment où Ron mit l'Oreille à Rallonge derrière son dos, Mme Weasley entra dans la pièce .

- Venez, vous avez le droit de participez, mais juste pour cette fois .Fred, George et Ginny, si je vois la moindre Oreille à Rallonge au cours de cette discussion, ça va chauffer , dit elle en désignant le petit bout couleur chaire qui dépassait du dos de Ron .

- Asseyez vous, dit Mr weasley aux trois adolescents .Molly et moi sommes d'accord pour que tu ne retourne pas à Poudlard cette année Ron, quand à Hermione, ses parents sont d'accord .Il n'y a donc aucunes objections .Cependant, vous devez nous dire où vous allez .

- Nous logerons à Godric's Hollow au début, puis, peut-être au Square Grimmaurd, dit Harry .Nous vous écrirons souvent, ne vous inquiétez pas .Et nous aurons toujours Kreattur avec nous de toute façon .

- Bien, dit Mme Weasley, et quand partirez vous ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, dit Ron .

- Et Mc Gonagall est au courant, dit Hermione .

- C'est complétement fou, déclara Mme Weasley .

°

" Ginny, tu as perdue une fleur à ton chapeau !

- Maman, c'est très bien comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de ces _choses_ dans mes cheveux !

- Tsss .Ron ajuste ta cravate, elle est complétement dessérée , dit Mme Weasley tout en la lui resserant et en étranglant à moitié Ron .

- Et toi Harry chéri tâche d'ajuster tes cheveux, ils sont tout en bataille .

Harry, qui savait bien que ses cheveux étaient incoiffables, se passa negligemment un coup de peigne .

- Fred ?Georges ?Où sont ils encore passés ces deux-là ?

- Tu nous a appelé maman ?répondirent ils à l'unisson, en tranplanant devant leur mère .

- Oui, vous serez chargés d'accueillir les gens par le pré, nous avons placé un portoloin et vous deux, dit elle en désignant Hermione et Ginny, vous accueillirez les invités qui prendront la poudre de cheminette dans le salon .

- Bien m'man .

- Et vous deux, et bien, vous placerez les invités pour la cérémonie .

- Harry désserre moi cette cravate, je suffoque, souffla Ron .

Les invités arrivèrent au début d'après-midi, de la cheminée des Weasley, ou encore du Portoloin installé dans le champ.Harry et Hermione firent la connaissance des grands-parents de Ron, ainsi que de la grande tante Murielle et des parents de Fleur : Mme Delacour était effectivement à moitié Vélane et Ron eut beaucoup de mal à détacher ses yeux d'elle, Mr Delacour abordait une grosse moustache blonde en guidon de vélo et un ventre rappelant celui de l'oncle Vernon .Gabrielle, la petit soeur de Fleur était également là et vint tout de suite saluer Harry qui lui avait sauvé la vie durant sa quatrième année .

Celui-ci remarqua que beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre étaient présents ; peut-être pour assurer la sécurité des invités, pensa-t il .

Harry et Hermione n'ayant jamais vu de mariage sorcier, étaient émerveillés durant la cérémonie : tout les invités étaient debout, autour des mariés .Un mage était présent, il portait une robe bleu nuit parsemée de points argentés et un chapeau assorti .Une fois que tout le monde fut rassemblé autour des deux jeunes gens, le mage leva sa sa baguette pointée vers le ciel et une explosion argentée en sortit .Le silence se fit .Le mage récita un texte, très semblable à celui utilisé lors des mariages moldus, et pointa sa baguette sur les mains entrelacées de Bill et Fleur .

Un cordon, semblable à celui du Serment Inviolable que Rogue avait fait à Narcissa Malefoy, en jaillit et vint s'enrouler autour de leurs mains .

" - Bill Weasley, jurez-vous de chérir et d'aimer Fleur Delacour, ici présente ?

- Je le jure

- Jurez-vous de la protéger contre toutes formes de Mal, jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ?

- Je le jure

- Fleur Delacour, jurez-vous de chérir et d'aimer Bill Weasley, ici présent ?

- Je le jure

- Jurez-vous de le protéger contre toutes formes de Mal, jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ?

- Je le jure

Le cordon s'enroulait un peu plus à chaque phrase prononcée et forma un noeud à la fin .Puis, un hallot bleu le recouvrit et le cordon disarut .Les jeunes mariés se passèrent les alliances au doigt et la foule applaudit .

Harry aperçu Mme Weasley pleurer dans les bras de son mari et Mme Delacour faire de même .Puis la foule se dirigea vers les tables dressées un peu plus loin, et la fête commença .


	3. Môman, Pôpa , et son carnet

_Tout commence ici ... Eh oui, James est là, applaudissez !_

- Faites bien attention à vous les enfants, pas de bêtises ni rien .Au moindre problème vous transplanez immédiatement ou vous utilisez la poudre de cheminette .Je veux minimum un hibou par semaine .Oh Ron mon chéri , dit Mme Weasley en étreignant tour à tour Ron, Hermione et Harry .

- Dans quelle aventure insensée vous êtes vous embarqués ?dit elle, les larmes aux yeux .

- Maman, tout va bien se passer tu vas voir ..., dit Ron, sous l'étreinte étouffante de sa mère .

Puis, les trois adolescents prirent leurs effets personnels et transplanèrent .

- Alors ce premier transplanage ?

- Ce n'est pas le premier Ron, mais ça fait drôle ... .Hermione, tout va bien ?demanda Harry .

- Oui, je suis un peu secouée mais ça peut aller .

- D'après ce que m'a dit Lupin, nous sommes sur la place du village de Godric's Hollow .La maison de mes parents est dans cette rue là, dit il en désignant une petite rue perpendiculaire à la place .

- Allons-y, dit Hermione .

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de chercher la maison des Potter, car c'était la seule de la rue qui était en mauvaise état .Le jardin était envahi de mauvaises herbes et la maison était complétement détruite et carbonisée .Il n'en restait que des ruines .Le trio s'attira des regards intrigués de la voisine d'en face, qui se demandait bien qui pouvaient être ces inconnus, qui venaient dans cette maison délabrée depuis 16 ans .

Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et marcha parmis les déquombres .

Un monde s'ouvrait alors à lui, une partie de sa vie .Entre les restes des murs et des meubles, il trouvait des photos dans des cadres brisés, des document dans des cartons brûlés, de la vaisselle et plein d'autres objets de la vie quotidienne de ses parents .Il ramassa quelques objets, sous l'oeil inquiet d'Hermione, qui se pensait que chaque chose qui se trouvait dans cette maison pouvait être un Horcruxe ou un objet dangereux .Il resta des heures à contempler ses parents jeunes, son parrain et d'autres photos appartenant à ses parents .Sur une commode cassée, il vit un petit carnet noir, semblable à celui de Jedusor adolescent, mais, pensant qu'il ne pouvait être dangereux s'il se trouvait là, il l'ouvrit :

_Mémoires d'un Maraudeur,_

_par James Potter_

_Vendredi 17 Mai 1979_

_Cher Journal, ma vie étant bourée d'évènements passionants ou pas, j'ai décidé de t'écrire le plus régulièrement pour tout te raconter, ma vie, mes amis, ma famille, et Liy Evans .Surtout Lily Evans .Tu ne connais pas Lily ?Elle est la plus belle fille sur terre .Tu verrais sa chevelure feu se balancer le long de son dos au rythme de ses pas, et ses yeux verts...ah ses yeux verts sont indescriptibles .Elle a un regard qui donne envie de se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie en criant " VIVE LES BANANES !" .Cela fait un an que j'essaye de sortir avec elle, en vain .Pourtant j'ai tout essayé : l'ignorance, la prétention, le lèche-bottes ...TOUT !Cette fille doit être folle, elle ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a de pouvoir sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire que moi !_

_Je suis actuellement en troisième année à Poudlard .Je ne te raconte rien de ma vie d'avant, car il n'y aurait rien de passionnant à te raconter .Cette année, était tout particulièrement merveilleuse .Quelquechose qui a, à jamais changé ma vie : les Maraudeurs ._

_Je ne pourrais parler des Maraudeurs sans citer ceux qui en font parti : Sirius, mon meilleur ami, plutôt grand, les cheveux mi-longs, des mèches rebelles lui tombant sur le front, les yeux noirs, et un sourire tellement charmeur que môssieur a -presque- plus d'admiratrices que moi !Remus Lupin, un garçon plutot fragile je dirais, on le voit toujours quitter le dortoir une fois par mois et on le retrouve le lendemain à l'infirmerie, de ce fait, il est très mystérieux et est plutôt du genre calme, toujours plongé dans un bouquin ( pour sirius : un bouquin, c'est un gros truc poussiéreux où il ya plusieurs parchemins rassemblés qu'on appelle "pages" et qui raconte une histoire ou qui explique quelquechose ) avec un bout de chocolat à la main .Quand à Peter, je crois qu'il serait le premier à s'inscrire à la secte du Grand Sirius, si elle existait ! Il est assez rond, les cheveux couleur paille, deux petits yeux bleux enfoncés de chaque côté d'un nez ressemblant à un groin, ne joue pas au Quidditch, mais est vraiment un très bon ami .On peut tou lui confier et il est toujours prêt à rendre service .Les Maraudeurs, sont une association de brillants cerveaux rassemblés aux services des plus faibles .Pour donner une bonne définiton de notre travail quotidien, je dirais que nous somme des spécialistes en assistance aux maniganceurs de mauvais coups .Actuellement, nous avons un grand brun ténébreux en haut du classement des pires bêtises : j'ai nommé Sirius Black !_

_J'aimerais continuer à t'écrire mais un vautour vient de se réveiller et essaye désespéremment de lire ce que j'écris .Comme Remus persiste, je te dit à tout de suite ._

_J.P_

Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres, rangea le carnet dans sa poche et accouru vers Hermione qui lui criait de venir voir .

" -Que se passe-t il ?Tu as trouvé quelquechose ?demanda-t il .

- Oui, tu m'as bien dit que ton père était Auror ?

- oui, il me semble

- Eh bien, j'ai trouvé un carton rempli de dossiers sur différentes affaires non-réglées au ministère, et je suis tombée sur ça , dit elle en montrant à Harry une feuille jaunie avec écrit à l'encre violette :

_Affaire Hepzibah Smith - Classé confidentiel_

_Sujet : vol et meurtre suspect_

_Auror(s) ou agent(s) :Fidecius Loward, James Potter_

_Résidence : 12, rue Tarentius Le Grand, Oxford_

_Rapport : Une dame agée de 85 ans a été retrouvée morte empoisonnée chez elle , la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle et un médaillon descendant de Salazar Serpentard qui étaient en sa possession ont été dérobés .Mon équipe a été envoyé sur les lieux pour examiner le corps ; j'ai découvert dans une poubelle une carte de visite provenant de chez Beurk .Je m'y suis rendue immédiatement, et Beurk m'a présenté son employé, un certain Tom Jedusor, qui s'était rendu chez Mrs Smith deux jours plus tôt .Comme le soir même, son elfe de maison Hokey a tout avoué, les soupçons portant sur ce jeune homme ont été effacés et l'elfe a été condamné à mort .Ce n'est que lorsque le mage noir , qui se révelait être Jedusor, et ses adeptes, sont apparus que cette enquête a débuté et les Aurors du Ministère, après de nombreuses recherches et interrogations de mangemorts, ont retrouvé la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle .Cette coupe a subi les examens reglementaires et ne présente aucuns détails particuliers .C'est l' Auror James Potter qui a repris cette affaire et a retoruvé la coupe ._

- Harry, la coupe est ici, dans le carton !

- Ca nous fait déjà ça en moin à chercher .Merci Papa !Je ne sais pas où il l'a trouvé, mais cela nous aide beaucoup .

- Comment avez-vous réussi à vous emparez du faux-médaillon, Dumbledore et toi, la dernière fois ?

- Il était au fond d'une cuve remplie d'un liquide vert émeraude .One ne pouvait le roucher, alors Dumbledore l'as bu .Harry n'avait encore pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la caverne ce jour-là, et cela faisait jaillir en lui des souvenirs douloureux .

- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ? demanda Ron timidement .

- Il ne voulait plus boire, il disait qu'il avait mal mais nous devions continuer pour atteindre l'Horcruxe .Quand je pense qu'il a fait tout ça pour rien, qu'il a souffert pour rien ...

- Harry, est ce que Dumbledore t'as enseigné les sorts qui permettent de neutraliser les "vrais" Horcruxes ?demanda Hermione d'une petite voix .

- Non .Vous n'y avez pas touché j'espère, demanda-t il d'une voix blême .

- Non, évidemment .

- C'est comme ça que Dumbledore s'est "asséché" la main droite .Si personne n'a d'idées, essayons tout ce que nous connaissons comme sorts et contre-enchantements .

Les trois adolescents passèrent environ deux heures à essayer tout les sorts qu'ils connaissaient, du simple "_Experlliarmus_" à "_Exorto", _un sort qu'Harry avait trouvé dans le livre que Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, et qui permettait de purifier quoi que ce soit .

Epuisés, les trois adolescents s'écroulèrent sur des couvertures qu'ils avaient dénichés dans les décombres de la maison et Hermione fit apparaître un plateau de sandwiches .Ils mangèrent avec appétit et, vu l'état de la maison, décidèrent de loger au Square Grimmaurd .Ils envoyèrent donc une hibou à Mme Weasley pour la prévenir de leur changement de programme .

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On y va maintenant ou on essaye encore des sorts sur la coupe ?

- Rentrons, ou plutôt transplanons au 12, square Grimmaurd .

- Hermione prit son sac-à-dos, et transplana .

- J'arrive, pars devant, dit Harry à Ron .

Il se dirigea vers la supposée chambre de ses parents, en prenant soin d'éviter les bouts de verres ou les morceaux de murs menaçants de tomber .Tout était détruit, les meubles, les murs, les sols, les plafonds ... C'était comme si une bombe avait explosée dans cette maison, détruisant tout sur son passage .Harry regarda une dernière fois la pièce ravagée, une armoire était tombée par-terre, répendant des robes de sorciers et des vêtement moldus de toute sortes sur le sol, un lit de bébé était également brisé sur le sol .Il contempla ce carnage une dernière fois, puis transplana, laissant derrière lui une larme sur le sol .


	4. Maraudeurs, assistance aux maniganceurs

_Mercredi 22 Mai 1968_

_Le vautour surnomé Remus étant parti, je continue de te raconter la formation des Maraudeurs ..._

- Mr Potter, Mr Black et Mr Pettigrow !

- Professeur, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Lestrange qui a changé la couleur de vos cheveux tout à l'heure ! s'écria Sirius

- J'en suis certaine Mr Black, cependant ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais vous parler .Vous devriez aller voir Mr Lupin, il est très mal en point, et pourriez vous également lui remettre son devoir de métarmophose ?

- Je m'en charge professeur, déclara Peter en prenant les deux parchemins .

- Bien, sortez maintenant, et Mr Potter, la prochaine fois que je vous vois faire léviter Mr Aubrey, même dans un couloir désert, je serai obligé d'écrire à vos parents .

- Moin de bruit tous les trois !Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

- On est venu voir Remus Lupin, dit Peter

- Oh, surtout pas de bruit, il se repose, j'ai été obligé de lui administrer une potion sans rêves pour qu'il puisse se remettre .

Les trois jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le lit entouré de rideaux verts que leur indiquait l'infirmière .

Sur le lit, Remus Lupin était allongé, il portait des coups de ce qui pourrait être des griffes partour sur le corps, mais aussi de nombreuses coupures, contusions, bleus et une étrange morsure sur le bras gauche .

- Par Merlin !Que lui est-il arrivé, questionna James, inquiet .

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, c'est à lui, répondit Mrs Pompfresh .Il se réveille, je vous laisse .

- J'suis beau hein , murmura-t il .

- Oui, très, dit Peter avec un sourire

- Comment t'es tu fait tout ça ?Où es tu allé ?Pourquoi tu en as autant ?C'est quoi cette morsure sur ton bras ?Tu étais où hier soir ?

- Sirius..., répliqua James en lui lançant un regard noir .

- Vous avez le droit de savoir, le coupa Remus

Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire va peut-être changer notre amitié à jamais mais...

- Rien ne changera jamais notre amitié Mus' ..., répliqua Sirius

- Voilà, les morsures, les griffures et tout le reste, je me le suis fait tout seul .Je suis un loup-garou depuis mes 5 ans .

Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, James regardait Remus, Sirius avait la bouche ouverte et Peter baissa la tête .

- Je suis sûr que vous me voyez comme un horrible monstre, une bête sauvage, m...

- Non pas du tout, s'écria Sirius .Tu resteras toujours notre Remus qui nous aide pour nos devoirs, un peu rêveur et toujours prêts pour aider .Alors nous aussi on va t'aider à surmonter tout ça !N'est ce pas James ?Celui-ci aquiesca .Peter ? Evidemment, répondit il .

_Dimanche 1 Août 1970_

_Voilà comment les Maraudeurs ont commencé, on a beaucoup réfléchi à ce que l'on pouvait faire pour aider Remus et ont a finalement décidé de faire de la vieille cabane abandonnée à Pré-au-Lard, notre repère, et nous sommes devenus Animagus .Une semaine avant la pleine lune, on se retrouvait dans la cabane et on discutait de notre programme .Ce fut l'occasion d'entrer pour la première fois de notre vie, Sirius et moi, dans la bibliothèque de ce cher Mr Pown .Nous avions pris le maximum de livre sur les transformations humaines et tout ce qui pourrait nous aider à devenir Animagus .Chaque soir, dans le dortoir, nous nous exercions à faire le vide dans nos têtes et à ne penser qu'à son esprit sous l'oeil inquiet de Remus .Les transformations étaient très douloureuses et compliquées au début, puis , progressivement, elle devinrent automatiques et nous pûmes accompagner Remus les soirs de pleine lune .Nous nous sommes choisis des surnoms correspondants à nos particularités en tant qu'Animagus : Sirius, qui possédait des pattes toutes douces, on l'appelait parfois la peluche ou le nounours, se fit nommer Patmol, Peter, pour sa queue qui était asse rèche et raide, Queudver, Remus , Lunard, devinez pourquoi, et moi Cornedrue, car, lors des pleines lunes, je me faisais souvent arracher des bouts de bois et ils repoussaient très rapidement, et encore plus drue .Nous avions confiance en Remus, nous lui parlions pendant ses transformations, nous le rassurions, et ils ne nous a jamais mordu ou blessé gravement .Un jour Peter a décidé qu'on devait aussi se trouver un nom de groupe .Nous avons longuement cherchés et nous avons optés pour les Maraudeurs .Maintenant, nous pouvons nous transformer le temps qu'il nous plaît, sans perdre l'esprit, en pensant et en agissant comme des humains dans des corps d'animaux .Les transformations de Lunard sont plus une partie de plaisir maintenant, on arrive à le contrôler et éviter qu'il ne se morde ou qu'il nous fasse du mal ._

_Oh, Sirius qui faisait le gué vient de me prévenir que Lily Evans sortait du château pour aller se promener dans le parc avec des amis, alors je te laisse et je vais tenter ma chance ( rajoute encore une fois, rajoute-le, me crie il dans les oreilles, alors je rajoute le "encore", si je ne veux pas devenir sourd ) .Eh, oui, on ne peux plus écrire tranquillement maintenant ... à plus tard ._

_J.P_

Harry referma le livre et descendit manger, car Mme Weasley l'appelait .En effet, Ron, Hermione et lui durent revenir au Terrier, la maison de ses parents étant inhabitable .Mrs Weasley avait crié un peu au début, disant qu'ils étaient d'horribles _"adolescents au cerveau rétréci qui ne pensent qu'à eux et ne pensent même pas qu'il aurait pu leur arriver quelquechose et qui lui avaient fait une peur immense et qu'il n'était pas question qu'ils restent là à ne rien faire". _alors Harry honteux avait demandé pardon d'avoir emmené Ron et Hermione dans cette mission .Mais ils avaient dit qu'ils continueraient à chercher avec lui et personne n'en avait reparlé .Le lendemain, ils retourneraient à Poudlard .

Mrs Weasley vint les réveiller au petit matin, pour qu'ils arrivent à Poudlard avant les premiers cours .

- C'est Tonks qui vous ammènera en transplanant à Pré-au-Lard .Essayez de vous faire remarquez le moin possible, arrivés là-bas .J'ai prévenu la directrice de votre arrivée,elle m'a envoyée vos emplois du temps, dit elle en les leur donnant .Vous avez les même matières que l'année dernière .

En effet, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait que quelques élèves attablés .

- Neville ! appela Ron, Comment vas-tu ?Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Oui, c'était génial, je suis parti en Italie .Pourquoi n'étiez vous pas là hier et avant-hier ?

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent puis Hermione déclara :

- Nous étions au Terrier et mme Weasley était malade .

- Oh, d'accord .Tiens, voilà Luna et Ginny .Il leur fit de grands signes et les deux jeunes filles vinrent s'asseoir à côté d'eux .

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?demanda Ginny brusquement ?Vous étiez pas sensés être par...

Mais Hermione lui plaqua une main devant la bouche et Ginny se tut .

Après que Luna et Neville furent partis, Ginny leur demanda des explications .

- Je n'ai pas réalisé que la maison de mes parents était inhabitable, déclara Harry .

- Qui est le professeur à côté de Slughorn ?demanda Hermione .

- Il enseigne la DCFM, c'est le professeur Aubrey, dit Ginny .

- Aubrey ?Ce nom me dit quelquechose ...Mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai vu .

Hermione, recherches sur R.A.B R...A...Bartelius (1487 - 1523 )et Regulus . Artemius .Black médaillon au square Grimmaurd

mort de Mr Potter père,cARTe du maraudeur, Harry, ron et Herm' rentrent au Terrier, puis sont obligés d'aller à Poudlard, Ginny :P , ptt retour ds le passé , professeur de DCFM: Bertram aubrey, n'aime pas Harry


	5. Pleine lune, papa et maman

_Un chapitre un peu triste, mais indispensable selon moi .Je tiens à dire à mon Patty d'amuuuuur que je ne lui en veux pas du tout !_

_Le lendemain les problèmes continuent ... (le 14 Février 1971)_

- C'est drôle, maintenant Servilus ne nous provoque plus dans les couloirs, il ne nous insulte plus et se cache dès qu'il nous voit .Lui aurait on appris le respect ?demanda Sirius .

- Pas si fort, grogna James

Remus, lui, fronça les sourcils .En effet, il n'avait pas trouvé la farce de bon goût et en voulait encore à Sirius .

- Monsieur Potter, interpella une voix douce derrière James .

Celui-ci se retourna :

- Professeur Mac Gonagall ?demanda-t il surpris .

- Venez avec moi dans le bureau du directeur .James pâlit, le directeur lui-même serait il au courant de la catastrophe de la dernière pleine lune ?Il aperçut Remus baisser la tête, Peter choqué et Sirius honteux .

- Ne vous inquiétez pas James, tout ira bien, dit elle un peu trop calmement au yeux du jeune homme .

Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom !La sous-directrice l'avait appelé James !quelque chose clochait .Il la suivit docilement jusqu'au grand escalier de pierre qui s'écarta au son du mot de passe : _"Sucette anti-rides" _.Le professeur toqua et la porte s'ouvrit seule en grinçant .

A la grande surprise de James, sa mère était assise en face du directeur, les yeux rougis .Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras, le visage en larmes .

- Monsieur...je n'ai pas ...ce n'est pas moi qui...je ne suis pas ...renvoyé ?

- Non James, déclara-t il en désigant une chaise au jeune homme .Je crois que ta mère a quelquechose à t'annoncer .

- Maman, où est papa ?s'inquiéta-t il .

- Mon chéri...ton père n'est pas revenu de mission...il ne reviendra plus jamais désormais .Il s'est fait tué par des Mangemorts dans les environs de Manchester .Veux tu rentrer à la maison mon chéri ou rester ici avec tes amis ?

- Je...je ne sais pas , je vais ...rester ici, je crois que je préfère, murmura-t il .

- D'accord, je tenverrai une hibou dans quelques jours pour l'enterrement ..

- James, qu'est ce qui ... , demanda Sirius .Mais le garçon était déjà monté dans son dortoir, s'écroula sur son lit, tira les rideaux et laissa les larmes brûlantes lui envahir les joues .Il pleura silencieusement un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte .

Lorsque Peter, Remus et Sirius montèrent se coucher, ils virent ses rideaux tirés et ne posèrent pas de questions .

_(le 15 Février 1971)_

Je me réveille en pleine nuit, une impression de vide immense au fond du corps .J'ai les paupières lourdes et tout me reviens comme une flot de mauvais souvenirs : Mac Gonagall, le directeur, maman et papa, papa ... C'est plus fort que moi .Je pleure .Plus je pleure, plus je me sens libéré .Mon esprit est tellement confus à présent que je ne pense plus à rien .Mes pensées se brouillent, j'ai un mal de tête affreux ; puis ma tête lourde se pose sur l'oreiller et un sommeil sans rêve s'empare de mon esprit ...

- James, james, tu m'entends...répète une voix au loin .

- Non Remus, on ne va pas être en retard, je me lève tout de suite, murmurais-je d'une voix encore ensommeillée .

- Non c'est moi Sirius, il est 12h40 et je voulais savoir si tu avais faim, dit il en s'asseyant sur mon lit, un plateau à la main .

- Merci c'est gentil, dis-je .Je me redresse et commence à manger avec entrain .C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pu manger hier soir, Mac Gonagall est venue me voir dès la fin des cours ..

- James, je sais bien qu'il y a quelquechose qui ne va pas .Qu'est ce Mac Go te voulait ?Elle est au courant pour samedi dernier ?Oh , par la barbe de Merlin, tout ça est ma faute, si tu savais comme je m'en veux et je ...

- Sirius..., le coupais-je .Ce n'est pas à cause de ça .

Et là, il me fixe et vois mes yeux rougis .Sirius ne m'a jamais vu pleurer avant, alors il comprend que c'est grave .

- Aparemment, Flitwick et Slughorn savaient que tu ne viendrais pas en cours .Si tu veux en parler je suis là .

- D'accord, merci . Il ne m'a pas posé de questions, des questions auquelles je ne me serais pas senti la force de répondre .Pour ça, Sirius est admirable, il ne m'embêtera pas si il voit que c'est important .Il comprend .

- Alors, demanda Remus en voyant arriver Sirius dans la salle Commune .Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit mais il va mal .

- Est ce que quelqu'un qu'on connait est mort, demanda Peter à Remus, qui lisait le journal, sur le ton de la conversation .Celui-ci parcouru la première page et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un gros titre .

- Par la barbe de Merlin...James !

- Mais non James est vivant ! s'étonna Peter .

- Non, je veux dire...son père, est mort hier, murmura Remus .C'est écrit dans le journal .

- Je propose de le laisser seul .Pas de questions ce soir, déclara Peter .Les deux jeunes hommes aquiescèrent .

_(le 18 Février 1971)_

- Dis moi Potter, on sèche les cours pour se faire remarquer ?demanda Lily Evans en voyant James sortir du dortoire des garçons .

Celui-ci l'ignora complètement et franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame .

- Fiche-lui la paix Evans, grogna Sirius .

- Il n'est plus capable de se défendre tout seul le fi-fils à son papa ?

James s'arrêta soudainement, se retourna et pointa sa baguette vers la jeune fille .

- Tu ne sais rien, tu te moques des sentiments de tout le monde, tu es insensible Evans, siffla-t il à travers ses dents .Puis il se retourna et disparut derrière le portrait .

La jeune fille, choquée , se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil .

Les trois maraudeurs sortirent rejoindre leur ami la laissant seule .

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner, James était déjà assis à côté de Franck Londubat et discutait joyeusement, comme si rien en s'était passé .

- Par quoi on commence, demanda Remus en s'asseyant lourdement à côté de Peter .

- On commence par deux heures de Potions avec les Serpentards, puis une heure de DCFM et une de sortilège, dit James

- Moi j'ai étude des Moldus après, grogna Peter .Je vais encore devoir manger avec cette Molly Craws .

- Molly est très gentille, défendit Remus .

- Oui Lunard mais elle n'arrête pas de parler !

Les quatre garçons vinrent se placer devant leur chaudron respectif et déballèrent leurs affaires .

- Silence s'il-vous-plaît !Tout le monde est là ?

- Non professeur, dit une jeune brune du nom de Mary Finnigan, une amie de Lily Evans .Lily est absente .

- Tiens donc !s'étonna Slughorn en frottant sa moustache .Bien, bien, bizarre ...

On toqua à la porte de la classe .

- Désolée pour le retard professeur .

- Ca n'est rien voyons, ça n'est rien, vos camarades ne sont pas encore installés .Tout le monde savait que Lily Evans était la chouchoute du professeur de Potions et personne ne s'étonna lorsque le professeur ne sanctionna pas la jeune fille .

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion de vélocité , pour cela chauffez vos chaudrons à feu doux et suivez les consignes que j'inscris au tableau .Miss Craws, pourriez vous arrêter de bavardez, cela devient gênant et vous ... "

- Je trouve que ce cours était passionnant, dit Sirius en sortant du cours de Sortilèges .

- Quelle heure est il demanda Remus .

- Attend Lunard, quelques secondes, dit Sirius

Il s'immobilisa soudainement et son ventre gargouilla .

- 12 H 24 , déclara-t il .

- Et pourquoi serait il 12 H 24 Patmol ?

- Parceque j'ai faim Cornedrue et que j'ai toujours faim à 12 H 24 .

Ils pouffèrent et allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors .

- Je pourrais manger nimporte quoi, dit Sirius en s'emparant d'une cuisse de Poulet et en remplissant son assiettes avec des pommes de terre sautés et des légumes .

- Vschiouavéchvu lchabah ya Evanchkavekschtacopine kivienversnous .

- Pardon ?

- James, je peux te parler ?

L'interessé se retourna, surpris .Et de deux personnes insolitent qui l'appellent par son prénom !

- tu veux quoi Evans ?

- M'excuser .Excuse-moi de t'avoir mal jugé ce matin .Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ton père .

Aïïïïïïïïïïïeeeee !Reaction 3... 2... 1...

- C'est rien Lily, dit il en lui souriant .Elle lui rendit son sourire et alla s'asseoire un peu plus loin .

- James...James...James...James..James, James, James JAMES !Tu m'entends ?c'est la pleine luuuuuune ! (regard noir de Remus), Y'a Dumbledore qui s'avance vers toi .T'es renvoyé !Un chat vient de mourire dans ton assiette, et je suis eunuque !Beh je suis enceinte alors !dit Sirius .

- Lily Evans, dit calmement Remus, en continuant de macher son steak .

- HEIN ?QUOI !demanda James, semblant se réveiller d'un long et doux rêve .

- Beh voilà à quoi il pensait Patmol .

- Merci Lunard, sans toi on était foutu !

- Elle m'a sourit,murmura James, les yeux pétillants .

Sirus a dit : Vous avez vu là bas ya Evans avec sa copine qui vient vers nous .


	6. RAB & Patmol et son nez

_Quand Siriuset Son frère entrent en action ... Dsl, mon côté "fan des histoires d'amour" ressort, dîtes si ça vous gêne !_

- Oui, qu'est ce que tu veux, demanda Hermione à une premirèe année blonde derrière son dos .

- Le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a chargé de vous donnez ça .Hermione ouvrit la lettre et poussa un grand cri de joie .

- MON DIEU JE SUIS PREFETE EN CHEF !C'EST MERVEILLEUX, cria-t elle en sautant de joie sur le banc .

- C'est fantastique Hermione, s'écria Harry

- Félicitations je savais que tu y arriverais, déclara Ron

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?demanda Neville

- J'ai été nommée préfète-en-chef !

- Tu seras avec Meltrond Jwice, de Poufsouffle !

- Par quoi on commence aujourd'hui ?

- DCFM, sortilèges et deux heures avec Chourave .

- Quand je pense qu'on est revenu ici malgrès tout, pesta Ron .A quoi ça sert de passer ses Aspics si on veut devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel ?

- Tu veux devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel ?Toi , pouffa Ginny .

- Mais c'est une très bonne idée Ron, déclara Hermione très sérieusement en foudroyant Ginny du regard .

- Et vous, que comptez vous faire plus tard ?demanda Ron .

- Moi, j'aimerais bien devenir Médicomage, déclara Ginny .

- Moi, je pense devenir Aurore, comme mes parents, dit Harry .

- Et toi Hermione ?

- si je vous le disais, vous vous moqueriez de moi !

- Mais non, allez, dis-nous !

- Non

- Hermione !

- Ron, n'insiste pas !

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie, Ginny se dirigea vers son cours de potions et le trio vers le cours de DCFM .

"- Entrez, entrez .Comme vous avez pu le constater, ces trois élèves, dit il en désigant Harry, Ron et Hermione, sont arrivés en cours d'année .Je veux que vous rattrapiez tous les cours depuis el début de l'année pour demain, est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui professeur, grommelèrent-ils .

- Qu'est ce qu'il a contre nous celui-là ?Grommela Harry, Nous avons manqué seulement 2 semaines de cours et il nous en fait tout un plat !

- Potter !Vous me ferez 50 lignes de résumé sur le cours d'aujourd'hui, les Sortilèges Interdits !rugit il .

- Professeur, demanda Hermione en levant la main .

- Oui Miss ?

- Nous avons déjà étudié les Sorts Interdits il y a 3 ans .

- Votre nom ?

- Hermione Granger .

- Sachez miss Granger que le professeur qui vous les a "enseigné", n'était pas un professeur compétent dans ce domaine puisqu'il s'agissait d'un Mangemort, si je ne m'abuse .Ouvrez donc vos manuels à la page 17 et lisez le chapitre .Vous remplirez ensuite ce formulaire, aussitôt un parchemin de 30 cm apparu devant chaque élève, et vous me le rendrez à la fin du cours ."

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a contre moi mais il aurait pu être ami avec Rogue, grogna Harry en sortant du cours .

- Moi il m'a paru très sympa, déclara Hermione .

- Ginny, qu'est qu'il ya ?demanda Ron .

- Un message pour Harry de la part de la directrice, dit Ginny esoufflé, le visage rouge .

Le mot "directrice" parut extrêmement dur à comprendre pour Harry .Il croisa rapidement les yeux azurs de Ginny et tous deux rougirent .

- Bon je dois y aller, déclara-t elle .

- Qu'est ce qu'elle te dit ?demanda Ron .

- Elle me convoque à son bureau après le déjeuner .

- On ferait mieux de ne pas arriver en retard pour le cours de Flitwick .

- Che trouve que chétait un crès bon cours, dit Ron, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre .

- Oui, surtout quand tu as essayé de me lancer le contre-sort de Recurvite et que tu n'as pas réussi, répondit Hermione avec un regard noir .Heureusement que Harry était là .Hein Harry ?Harry tu m'écoutes ?Qu'est ce que tu regarde ?

- Rien .

- Rien a des cheveux roux, est ma meilleure amie et discute avec Luna ?

- Je vais voir le professeur Mc Gonagall, déclara-t il en repoussant son assiette .

- Tu vas finir ta quiche ?demanda Ron à Hermione .

- Ha les garçons !

Harry toqua à la porte .

- Entrez Potter, je vous attendais .

Le professeur mc Gonagall, ou plutôt la directrice était assise derrière son bureau, à la place de Dumbledore .Les multiples instruments dorés et argentés de l'ancien directeur étaient toujours présents .Harry se sentit traversé par un lame glacée en voyant que rien n'avait été déplacé .

- Asseyez-vous Potter .

- Vous vouliez me parler ?

- Oui .Dans la lettre que m'a envoyé Molly Weasley pour me prévenir de votre venue, je n'ai trouvé aucune explication concernant le motif de votre rentrée tardive .

- Professeur, comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, je ne peux rien vous dire, cela ne concerne que le professeur Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione et moi .

- Bien... Il se trouve que le directeur m'avait confié ses dernières volontées'il lui arrivait quelquechose .Il souhaitait vous donner sa Pensine et tout ses souvenirs .

- Je..., professeur c'est très aimable mais je ne peux pas accepter .

- Si, Potter, j'insiste .La pensine sera tranféré au square Grimmaurd, ainsi vous pourrez en profitez lors de vos prochaines vacances .

- Merci professeur .

- Je n'y suis pour rien .Sachez seulement que peu de gens consentent à laisser leurs souvenirs entre les mains d'autruis .

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais la directrice l'appela .

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a également chargé de vous dire ceci : "N'oubliez jamais, le pouvoir d'aimer est la seule solution ."dit elle en lui souriant .Je suppose que vous comprenez ...

- Harry mon cher, ravi de vous revoir parmis nous , déclara le professeur Slughorn, dont le ventre avait pris quelques formes de plus .

- Moi aussi professeur, mentit Harry .

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron et d'Hermione et sortit son chaudron, ainsi que les ingrédient indiqués au tableau .

- alors, qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?demanda Ron .

- Elle m'a donné la pensine de Dumdledore .Il omit cependant de parler du message .

- La ...whaou !De Dumbledore !

- Pas si fort Ron !

- Hermione as-tu encore du jus de Poulpe vert ?

- Ron !Tu es exaspérant !

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?A chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, tu trouves quelque chose à me dire !

- Mais si tu réfléchissais un peu avant de parler !

- Très bien mademoiselle, je vais en emprunter au prof .

- Ce qu'il peut être agaçant parfois, souffla-t elle a Harry une fois qu'il fut parti .

- Tu devrais peut-être être plus indulgente avec lui, répondit Harry .Mais ne dit on pas, qui aime bien châtie bien..., dit il en souriant .Hermione rosit et s'occupa de sa potion qui prenait une teinte nacrée .

A l'heure du dîner, Hermione n'était pas là et Ron s'inquiètait .

- Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Ron, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, elle n'avait peut-être pas faim ou alors elle est à la bibliothèque .

- Je vais aller vérifier, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai pas .

Harry termina son assiette en vitesse et monta dans la Salle Commune pour faire les 50 lignes que le professeur Aubrey lui avait demandé .Soudain une étincelle jaillit dans sa tête, il savait désormais où il avait vu ce nom .Il se dirigea vers le deuxième étage et toqua au bureau du concierge .

- Oui, grogna une voix derrirèe la porte .

- Monsieur, j'aimerais vérifier quelquechose, demanda Harry .

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- La fiche d'infractions commises par des élèves numéro 1012 .

Il dévisagea Harry avec dédain, chercha la fameuse fiche et lui tendit .

_"James Potter et Sirus Black. Surpris à faire usage d'un maléfice illégal sur la personne de Bertram Aubrey .La tête d'Aubrey a doublé de volume .Double retenue ,"_

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le professeur Aubrey ne l'aimait pas .Lorsqu'il entra dans la Salle Commune, Une touffe de cheveux bruns l'envahit .

- Harry, j'ai trouvé !J'ai trouvé !

- Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé Hermione ?

- qui est R.A.B !

Harry se laissa tomber devant un fauteuil, de surprise .

- L' année dernière je n'avais cherché que dans la bibliothèque, car la Réserve nous était interdite mais j'y suis allée après le cours de métamorphose et il n'y a que deux personnes qui portent les initiales R.A.B : Roger Arthur Botelius mais il est né en 1487 et est mort en 1543 .L'autre c'est Regulus Artémius Black qui est mort il y a 17 ans .

- Je dois retourner chez Sirius ,s'écria Harry .

- Nous irons avec toi .Nous te l'avons promis l'année dernière , rappela Ron .

- Oui, et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme cela, je pense la même chose .Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, dit Hermione .

- Moi aussi, tu viens Harry ?

- Non, je dois faire le devoir pour le professeur Aubrey .

En réalité, le devoir n'avançait pas beaucoup .Harry était trop apsorbé dans ses pensées .Il n'entendit pas Ginny venir s'asseoir à côté de lui .

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- quoi ?Oh je ne t'avais pas entendu venir .C'est un devoir pour le professeur Aubrey .

- Alors, comment le trouves-tu ?

- Il ne m'aime pas .

- C'est un type bizzarre, il a des tics .Une fois il a marmoné pendant tout un cours, sans même remarquer que nous étions là, déclara Ginny en souriant .Certains sont partis, d'autres jouaient au échecs .C'était vraiment drôle .

Il était près de minuit lorsqu'il termina son devoir .Il tourna la tête et s' aperçu que Ginny s'était endormie sur son épaule .Il la regarda dormir et lui caressa les cheveux .Il était si bien .Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un fou-furieux s'en prenne toujours à ceux qu'il aime ...

- Et je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait ramener d'aussi grosses proies, dit Seamus .

- Moi non plus !Ehhhh, regarde , dit Ron en désignant Harry et Ginny, endormis, l'un contre l'autre .Tu crois qu'on devrait les réveiller ?

- Non, laisse-les .Attend de voir la réaction de Dean, répondit Seamus d'un air sadique .

- Qu'est ce que vous mijotez vous deux, demanda Hermione .

- On se demandait s'il fallait réveiller Harry et Ginny ou attendre que Dean se réveille qu'il les voie et qu'il les tue, répondit Seamus sérieusement .

- Harry et ... Ah celui-là, il m'étonnera toujours .DEBOUT, leur cria-t elle dans les oreilles .

_Samedi 7 Août 1971 _

_14h17_

_Petit journal chéri adoré .Aujourd'hui Cresus (C'est mon hibou) a apporté mes fournitures pour ma dernière année ..Ca fait quand même bizarre de dire dernière année, dernière année ça veut dire plus qu'un an avec Lily (Oui, je ne l'appelle plus Evans, je en sais pas pourquoi mais je t'en supplie ne fais pas comme Remus, Sirius et Peter qui n'arrêtent pas de m'embêter à cause de ça !), je disais plus qu'un an avec Lily, plus qu'un an à Poudlard, ma deuxième maison, plus qu'un an avec les Maraudeurs, plus qu'un an de pleines lunes avec Lunard, plus qu'un an avant le grand vide !Attend, on frappe à la porte et comme maman est au journal, (maman est rédactrice pour La Gazette du Sorcier) je te laisse ._

_23h46_

_Tant de choses à te raconter, tout d'abord la personne qui a sonné a la porte n'est autre que mon cher Patmol .Il saignait du nez, il avait l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et des hématomes sur tout le corps .Il m'a dit que c'est sa mère qui lui a fait tout ça, et son frère Regulus .Je les hais .Ces gens ne pensent qu'au Sang-Pur et veulent éliminer tout les Moldus et les Sangs-Impurs .Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils rejoignent la secte qui vient de se former autour d'un certain Jetedessorts .Il était exténué .Il m'a dit qu'il s'était enfui de chez lui, il en avait marre de sa famille .Patmol est l'exception Black, contrairement aux autres, il a un grand coeur, est très généreux, courageux et est toujours prêt à défendre les autres .Son seul défault, c'est de vouloir toujours inventer de nouvelles bêtises, pour être poli, car il en invente plein, je crois qu'à nous deux, nous avons un ficher rempli dans le bureau de Rusard, le concierge .Je l'ai soigné grâce à un bouquin de secours de maman, puis il s'est écroulé sur mon lit, en ce moment il ronfle, on dirait Peter, et du coup, j'ai trouvé le temps de t'écrire .Bien évidemment, ma mère est d'accord pourqu'il reste ici autant qu'il voudra .Point positif, je ne passerai plus mes journées seul, point négatif, il ronfle !_

_Dimanche 22 Août 1971_

_Vendredi, Sirius et moi avons reçu une lettre de la part de Lunard qui nous disait qu'il n'allait pas bien, que la pleine lune était le lendemain et que ça le rassurerait de nous voir à ses côtés .Nous y sommes allés avec la cape d'invisibilité,prétextant lui rendre visite pour que ses parents ne se doutent de rien. Lunard était assis sur son lit en tailleur, perdu dans ses pensées .Nous avons passés toute la journée à jouer au Quidditch dans son jardin, puis quand la nuit tomba, nous fîmes semblant de rentrer en transplanant, j'avais prévenu ma mère que nous ne reviendrions que le lendemain matin, son père l'emmena en forêt, car c'était plus prudent puis laissa Remus seul .Dire qu'il était obligé de passer ce dur moment seul pendant les vacances !Nous sortons de la cape d'invisibilité et nous nous transformons en chien et en cerf .Le lendemain matin, son père le ramena, nous assistions à la scène sous la cape .J'ai mal dormi, pas parceque j'ai peu dormi mais parceque Patmol a ronflé, Patty, aurais-tu des problèmes de nez, étonnant pour un chien !_


	7. accident de Quidditch

**Je suis trop romantique, vraiment dsl > **

_Jeudi 25 novembre 1971_

_Journal mon ami,_

_Samedi, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, pour Noël, car il y aura un bal , un vrai, un bal pour danser ;danser ... avec une fille .C'est un peu ça le problème, la seule fille avec qui je voudrais y aller n'acceptera sûrement pas .Tu sais, que en ce moment, Servilo ne se soucie plus de nous, et finalement nous non plus, c'est plus trop marrant de se prendre une gifle ou une retenue !Tu crois que je devrais offrir quelque chose à Lily pour Noël ?Bah de toute façon, soit elle me le jette à la figure et je pourrais toujours l'offrir à ma mère, soit elle me gifle et elle le garde quand même ... En attendant il est tard et dimanche on a un match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigle, si on gagne, il nous restera qu'à battre les Serpentards, si on perds, on sera en troisième position ... ON VA GAGNER ! Allez, y'a de l'espoir !Devoir de métamorphose à finir, je te laisse, souhaite-moi bonne chance pour demander à Lily d'aller au bal avec moi ._

_A plus tard _

_Samedi 27 novembre 1971_

_Il est 21h17, il faut que je te raconte !Cet après-midi, on est allés à Pré-au-Lard, s'acheter des robes de bals, des bonbons ou des plumes neuves pour Lunard et à Zonko faire "quelques" courses : bombabouses, fil invisible attrape-moches, des patacitrouille grossissantes zé moults choses encore .Fatigués, on s'est pris une bière au beurre aux Trois Balais et qui entrent à ce moment-là ? Lily et sa copine !Je souhaitais les inviter à s'asseoir à côté de nous mais Pat' a été plus rapide .Il a juste crié "Eh les filles !", en agitant la main et elles sont venues s'asseoir .Bien entendu ce vicieux a fait en sorte que Lily soit à côté de moi .J'étais aux anges jusqu'à ce que Servilo entre aussi dans le bar .Il était accompagné de deux personnes pas recommandables : Malfoy et Goyle .Ils se dirigeaient vers une table proche de la notre quand Servilo s'est aperçu de notre présence et de celle de Lily : "sortons d'ici, quand je vois que ce genre d'établissement accueille des Sang-de-Bourbe" .Goyle et le graisseux sont sortis mais Malfoy ne bougeait pas et regardait Lily d'un air mauvais, le sourire aux lèvres, la baguette en main .Il lança un Experlliamus qui nous désarma tous les 6 et jeta un sort sur Lily que je n'entendis pas .C'était comme si une lame invisible lui transperçait le corps, en faisant de longues entailles .Horrifié, je la pris dans mes bras tandis que son amie et Remus couraient vers le château chercher l'infirmière et que Sirius et Peter se jetaient sur Malfoy .Finalement, la journée s'est terminée par une retenue pour Peter, Sirius et Malfoy et un allez simple vers l'infirmerie pour ma jolie rousse .J'ai réussi à te récupérer pendant qu'elle dort .Bien évidemment, je suis resté jusqu'à maintenant en attendant qu'elle se réveille .L'infirmière a réussi à arrêter les entaillent de justesse et m'a dit qu'elle ne connaissaît pas ce sort .Lily a perdu beaucoup de sang mais Pomfresh lui a donné une potion créatrice de globules-rouges .Je tombe de fatigue, je vais te laisser et faire un ptit somme, juste un petit ..._

Il déposa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, croisa les bras, et s'endormit profondément, la tête penchée en avant .

J'ouvre les yeux, tout est sombre autour de moi .Apparemment, je suis à l'infirmerire, vu l'odeur des draps .Je ne me rapelle pas ce qui s'est passé .La seule image qui me revient c'est Malfoy .Un sentiment de rage m'envahit .Je jure de me venger .Mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et je constate que quelqu'un est assis sur une chaise, endormi, à me veiller .Et ce quelqu'un c'est ... Potter !Dieu qu'il est mignon sans ses lunettes !Allons Lily, reprends-toi, c'est James Potter que tu as devant toi, LE James Potter,

celui qui fait des conneries tout le temps ...

_Oui mais il te fait rire à chaque fois et il n'est pas le seul à en faire !_

celui qui se prend pour le nombril du monde ...

_Hellllllp là !C'est pas tout-à-fait vrai, il a changé ...un peu, depuis la rentrée_

celui qui embête toujours les autres sans raison ...

_Mais il ne le fait plus quand tu es là et tu ne l'as pas vu recommencé depuis la rentrée ..._

celui qui ne parle que Quidditch...

_Pareil , il n'en parle pas avec toi _

et celui qui te défends à chaque fois que quelqu'un t'insulte, celui qui est super sympa malgrès tout et celui qui est super mignon ! c'est vrai que maintenant, il est beaucoup plus sympa avec toi ...

- James, réveille-toi !JAMEEEEEEESSSSSSSS !

- Heinsquispasse ?

- le match de Quidditch Cornedrue, t'as oublié ?s'écria Sirius en lui donnant une grande tappe dans le dos .

- Mince !Quelle heure il est ?s'exclama t-il en suffocant à moitié à la tape de Sirius .

- 9h57, t'as 2 minutes pour te changer .T'es resté là toute la nuit ?

- Oui Lunard, vous savez où est Lily ?

- Elle a pas voulu te réveiller, elle est partie ce matin, et elle doit être dans les gradins maintenant .

- Tiens, on t'as apporté ta tenue et ton balai .Tu viens Lunard, on va se trouver une place .

- j'arrive Quedver ...

" Et voici l'équipe de Serdaigle qui entre avec leur capitaine, Stivensson, Martins, Birdly, Gren, Stewbis, Pwulish et Pratt .Et l'équipe de Gryffondor avec en capitaine Potter, puis Black, Bagnowd, Londubat, Tonks, Johnson et Spinnet !Les balles sont libérées et Birdly fait une passe à Pratt qui fait une passe à Stewbis qui mar... et le souafle est intercépeté par Tonks ! Il passe à Spinnet qui passe à Johnson qui ... se fait attaquer par un cognard de Stivensson .Le souafle est repris par Pwulish qui lui aussi reçoit un cognard, de Londubat, Spinnet reprend le jeu et marque !10 points pour Gryffondor !

Le jeu continua ainsi, James décrivait des cercles autour du terrain, afin d'apercevoir la petite balle dorée mais ses efforts étaient vaints .Alors que son équipe marquait une nouvelle fois, égalisant ainsi leur score avec les Serdaigle, 70 à 70, James l'aperçut enfin .Le vif d'or fila devant son nez et descendit en piquet, entrainant le jeune homme et l'attrapeur adverse vers le sol .La balle n'était plus qu'à 20 centimètres du sol lorsque James l'attrapa .Des hurlements émerveillés se firent entendre dans tout le stade quand il remonta aussitôt en flèche, tandis que l'autre attrapeur s'écrasait par-terre .A peine eut-il levé le poigné vers la foule qu'un cognard lui arriva en pleine figure, l'expulsant de son balai .Heureusement, il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du sol mais son poignet et sa cheville étaient cassés .Ses lunettes brisées sur le sol, il distingua quatre silhouettes se diriger vers lui .

- Jamesie, ça va, rien de cassé ?

- si Remus, je crois que mon poignet et ma cheville sont cassés .

- Cornedrue, jsuis désolé mais c'est Stivensson qui l'a lancé et j'ai pas réussi à lui casser plus de 5 côtes ,s'écria Sirius, confus .

- tu peux te lever James ,demanda Peter .

- Je... je crois ...

- Potter, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, c'est pas possible d'être aussi casse-cou !s'écria une masse de cheveux roux en courant vers lui .Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa .Quand ils dessèrèrent leur étreinte, elle s'enfuit en courant, laissant James complétement étourdi .

- qu'est ...qu'est ce qu'elle vient de faire ?demanda-t il .

- elle t'as embrassé !J'y crois pas !Lily Evans t'as embrassé !

- Eh ben mon vieux ..., dit Remus en lui tapotant l'épaule .

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry lorsqu'il lit ces lignes .

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?Tu lis quoi ?demanda Ron en enfournant des haricots rouges dans sa bouche .

- Un journal que j'ai trouvé dans la maison de mes parents, il appartenait à mon père .

- C'est vrai ?Et il raconte quoi ?

- Plein de choses, depuis la formation des Maraudeurs jusqu'à sa mort .

- Et pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Le premier baiser de mes parents ...

- Ah je comprends mieux !Et, est ce qu'il donne des techniques pour s'améliorer ?demanda Ron, dont le bout des oreilles virait au rouge .

- Ca t'intéresse, demanda Harry, un sourire au coin des lèvres .

- Non, non, non, pas du tout, je euh ...marmona Ron .

- Ron, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?Tu es tout rouge !La tante Muriel est passée dans le coin ?

- Trèèès drôle Ginny ,répondit Ron d'une voix glaciale .

- Je crois que je vais abandonner les runes anciennes, souffla Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny .De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien au Ministère ...

- Au Ministère ?s'exclama Ron .Pourquoi au Ministère ?C'est là-bas que tu veux travailler .Tu veux faire quoi au ministère ?

- Et alors, déclara Hermione agacée .Pourquoi vous rigoliez tout les deux tout-à-l'heure ?demanda-t elle à Harry et Ginny .

- Ron était tellement rouge qu'on aurait put croire que notre tante Muriel, qui lui a donné son premier baiser par erreur, et Ron en était tombé amoureux, était passée dans le coin .

- Et qui passait au contraire son temps à embrasser des garçons ?

- ecoutez- le le grand hypocrite !Lav-lav c'était la femme invisible ?

Hermione et Harry partirent dans un grand fou-rire tandis que Ron se renfrogna .

Le mois de novembre passa aussi vite que celui d'octobre, les vacances d'hiver approchaient à grands pas et les élèves étaient fatigués .Les professeurs donnaient beaucoup de devoirs, répétant sans cesse que des révisions étaient absolument nécéssaires s'ils voulaient avoir leur ASPIC .Harry détestait le professeur Aubrey, qui lui rendait la pareille; parfois Harry se demandait s'il n'avait pas été le meilleur ami de Rogue lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents .Cette haine fut décuplée lors du dernier cour de novembre :

- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie .En grands ignorants que vous êtes tous - son regard croisa celui de Harry - je suppose que personne ne sait se que c'est ? Cinq mains se levèrent, et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que Harry et Ron levèrent la main .

- miss Granger ?

- l'Occlumancie est la défense magique de l'esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure .

- Mmh, une réponse recopiée mot pour mot dans votre livre .Mr Zabini veut rajouter quelquechose ?

- C'est une pratique assez obscure de la Magie mais très utile .La légilimancie, est le moyen magique de pénétrer dans un esprit .

- Très bien, vingt points pour Serpentard .

Harry serra les poings sous le bureau .

- Vous allez vous mettre deux par deux .Vous ferez le vide dans votre tête puis je compterai jusqu'à 3 et lorsque je dirai 3, vous tenterez de pénétrer dans l'esprit de votre partenaire et celui-ci devra se défendre .Il lui suffira de penser à élever des barrières dans sa conscience .La formule est _Legilimens_ .3 ... 2...1...

Harry s'était mis avec Ron et Hermione avec Neville .

Ce fut Ron qui commença le premier à entrer dans l'esprit de Harry .Etrangement, celui-ci trouva cela beaucoup plus facile que lorsqu'il avait pris des cours particulier avec Rogue .

- _Legilimens _

Ron sentit un flot de souvenirs le submerger, il revit deux yeux verts émeraudes le regarder, un grand cri se fit entendre puis le noir, puis un flot de lumières, de sons et de couleurs défilait puis tout d'un coup, tout s'arrêta pour ne laisser voir que du blanc, il fronça les sourcils et aussitôt, l'image d'un immense mur de brique apparu .Il essaya de le détruire, de le briser, en vain .

- Whaou, comment t'as fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas ...

Autour de lui, certains élèves étaient assis, debout, tout raides, blêmes ou en train de crier .Le professeur observait de son oeil strict les élèves .Ils inversèrent leur rôles - Harry était étonné de la vitesse à laquelle Ron avait protégé son esprit - et le professeur mit fin à l'exercice .

- La plus part d'entre vous se sont défendus grâce à des sorts informulés .Le meilleur moyen d'arrêter cette instrusion est encore de faire el vide dans son esprit et de batir une frontière, un mur entre votre esprit et celui de l'attaquant .Je vais vous faire une démonstration .Potter, venez me rejoindre, dit il avec un rictus au coin de la bouche .

Harry se leva et vint se placer en face de son professeur, baguette levée .

Sans prévenir, et sans prononcer la formule à voix haute, il s'introduisit dans l'esprit de Harry .Il ne put empêcher les souve,irs le submerger .La tante Marge sui gonflait comme un ballon, lorsqu'il avait parlé le fourchelang avec un serpent au zoo, Sirius tombant derrière le voile, puis Dumbledore et lui dans son bureau, s'apprêtant à aller chercher l'Horcruxe, il ne fallait pas qu'il voit ça ...il ne fallait pas ...Puis Rogue qui lançait le sort de la mort sur Dumbledore, avachi contre le mur ... Il ne fallait pas qu'il aille plus loin ...qu'il sache ... Alors Harry inversa les rôles et s'introduisit dans l'esprit de son professeur, qui, trop étonné, laissa les souvenirs passer par éclairs .Harry aperçu une femme en pleurs tenant un petit garçon dans ses bras, devant une tombe , puis un jeune garçon poser sur sa tête le choixpeau magique puis son père et Sirius ... lançant un sort sur un jeune homme assez petit et mince, lui enlever sa baguette et le soulevant par la cheville en l'air ...

- CA SUFFIT, aboya le professeur .JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DE VOUS DEFENDRE, PAS D'ATTAQUER !s'écria-til, rouge de fureur .A partir de ce soir, vous viendrez tous les soirs dans mon bureau en retenue, pendant un mois !

La sonnerie coupa le professeur, qui rangea ses affaires avec fureur et s'en alla .

Dans la classe, tout le monde chuchotait sur ce qui venait de se passer .

Une fois dehors, Hermione demanda :

- Harry, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il a essayé de rentrer dans mon esprit sans me prévenir, voilà se qui s'est passé !Et comme il allait savoir pour les Horcruxes, je suis rentré dans son esprit pour me défendre, je n'avais que cette solution ..., grogna-t il, la machoire serrée .

- Et pour les deux matchs de Quidditch, comment on va faire ?interrogea Ron .

- Ginny prendra ma place et Dean la sienne, c'est tout ...

- Tout les soirs en retenues !s'exclama Ron, furieux, comment a t-il put faire ça !Tu devrais en parler à Mac Go !

- Non, ça lui ferait trop plaisir .

Dans le cour qui suivit, botanique, Neville leur fit gagner beaucoup de points à Gryffondor, ce qui remonta légèrement le moral de Harry .Le soir, il monta se coucher et s'apprêtait à se mettre dans ses draps lorsque deux -_pop_- le firent sursauter .

- Qui est là ? Il mit ses lunettes et prit sa baguette .

- _Lumos_

- Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur, dit Dobby en s'inclinant, son bout du nez touchant le sol .

- Maître, ce sal petit monstre répugant de ..., commença Kreattur .

- Dobby est venu apporter des nouvelles du jeune Malfoy à Harry Potter .


	8. Ma victoire, par J Potter et RLupin

**Chapitre 8 : "Ma victoire", par J. Potter et R.Lupin, aux éditions Letroll .Existe aussi en vente par correspondance .**

_Lundi 29 Novembre 1971_

- Lily debout, il est 7h30 !s'exclama d'une voix joviale une jeune brune du nom de Sophy Dubec, la voisine de chambre et amie de Lily .Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te lever ?s'inquiéta t-elle en fixant la dormeuse, les mains sur les hanches à la façon "professeur Chourave en colère" .

- j'ai embrassé Potter hier , chuchota Lily en repliant les draps sur son visage, ne laissant apparaître que deux yeux émeraudes qui fixaient d'un air suppliant Sophy .

- quoi ?

- tu as bien entendu, je l'ai embrassé et après je me suis enfuie en courant ...

- Lily !Tu es désolante !

- Je ne voulais pas et puis ...il, il n'as rien dit tu sais et ..., commenca t-elle .

- Pourquoi t'es tu enfuie ?coupa la brune .

- Je ... je ne sais pas .Je crois que ...j'avais peur de sa réaction .

- mais ça crève les yeux qu'il t'aime !Par le sang de Mélusine !Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ?

- Bien évidemment, répliqua sèchement Lily.

- Eh bien, rester dans ton lit ne sauvera rien .Rien ne t'oblige à sortir avec lui mais expliquez-vous .Parle-lui au lieu de planquer comme une souris dans son trou .

- J'vais essayer, bougonna t-elle .

- Tu crois que c'est quoi le mieux Lunard ?Glacée ou brûlante ?

- Glacée

- Et toi Queudver ?

- Brûlante .Quoique ...

- t'as une autre idée ?demanda Sirius

- Peut-être le Levicorpus combiné à un seau d'eau brûlante fera l'affaire .

- On peut peut-être rajouter des piranhas dans le seau d'eau glacée ?proposa Remus, les yeux brillants d'espoir .

- Le seau d'eau brûlante !répliqua Peter .

- L'eau glacée le blessera moin, argumenta Remus .

- Mais justement, c'est pas drôle !

- Bon si vous êtes deux contre moi, c'est parti pour de l'eau brûlante avec des piranhas dedans .Mais où vas-tu trouver des piranhas Patmol ?

- Tu vas voir .Je reviens les gars, Lunard tu te charge de l'eau et toi Queudver de l'installation .

- Ok

- _Levicorpus_

SCHPLOUUUUUUF

- ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH C'EST CHAUUUUUUDDDDDD !AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEEEEEEUUUUH CA FAIT MAAAAAAL !SALETES DE B DE M DE POISSONS !

- Bonjour Cornedrue !s'exclamèrent les trois Maraudeurs, le sourire aux lèvres .

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?s'écria -til, furieux .Enlevez-moi-ça ! rugit il .

- Je te rappelle que ça fait une demi-heure que tu es assis sur ton lit, le regard vague, en murmurant des "Lily" à tout bout de champ !Et on a cours dans 10 minutes !

- Oui, beh bon c'est pas grave et puis ..., groncha-til en s'habillant .

Lorsqu'ils descendirent de leur dortoir, Lily les attendait en bas .Les trois Maraudeurs laissèrent James et la jeune femme seuls .

- Salut Po ...James .Euh ...je voulais m'excuser pour hier, j'ai été vraiment idiote .

- Oh...euh, ce n'est pas grave, à vrai dire ...j'ai trouvé ça très agréable ...

- Oh ça !Oh, moi aussi, réliqua t-elle, honteuse .Je parlais de la fuite, je suis désolée .

- Ah euh ... Alors s'est oublié d'accord ?

- ...euh oui .En réalité, ça n'était pas du tout oublié pour Lily, qui sentait à présent un pincement au coeur .Alors pour lui ça n'était qu'un accident ?Un stupide accident ...

Le jeune homme la laissa seule et repartit en courant rejoindre ses amis .

- Alors ?questionnèrent d'une même voix Sirius et Peter .

- Quoi ?

- C'est quand votre prochain rencard ?insista Peter .

- J'pourrais être votre témoin , demanda Sirius en mimant le chien attendant son sucre .

- Il n'y aura pas de rencards, pas de mariage, ni rien d'autre !Et pas de sucre pour toi Pat' !

Sirius, l'air abattu demanda : Pourquoi ?Vous sortez pas ensemble ?

- Ben non, pourquoi, on devrait ?

- Mais qu'y a t-il dans ta petite tête Cornedrue ?s'énerva Sirius en lui tappant sur la tête .

- Lunard, aide-moi !Tu dis rien !supplia Sirius .

- Je pense ... que le geste de Lily n'était pas innocent James .Tu viens de perdre ce que tu espérais depuis 6 ans .Désolé . Sur ces mots, il partit en cours de Runes anciennes, Peter sur ses talons .

James, abasourdi par le ton posé de Remus, suivit Sirius qui le traînait par le col de sa cape jusqu'au cours de Métamorphose .

Cours qui ne fut pas très instructif pour James, qui ne cessait de jeter de petits coups d'oeil en direction de Lily et ratait son sort proléiforme à chaque fois .

°..°

- Quoi ?s'exclama Harry

- Le jeune Malfoy était terrorisé dans une grande maison, au côtés du professeur Rogue et de ... oh mon dieu, Dobby est terrorisé, il ne pensait pas le revoir ...oh non, vraiment maléfique tout ces gens, pleins de magie noire ...

- Dobby !Continue !l'encouragea t-il .

- Le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres était également là, il semblait déçu du jeune Malfoy et s'apprêtait à le tuer lorsque le professeur Rogue s'est interposé et a dit qu'il aurait encore besoin du jeune Malfoy pour _espionner_ ... Dobby n'aime pas beaucoup ça Harry Potter, Monsieur ...

- Kreattur aurait préféré servir le jeune Malfoy, ah ça oui, il aurait préféré, plutôt que ce petit parasite avec ses amis traitres à leur sang et la Sang-de-Bourbe, ah si ma maîtresse voyait ça, qu'est ce qu'elle dirait du pauvre Kreattur, elle les penderait par les oreilles et ...,marmonna l'elfe entre ses dents .

- Kreattur, tu n'auras plus besoin de suivre le jeune Malfoy désormais , le coupa Harry, toi non plus Dobby .Cependant, sais-tu où était cette maison ?

- Non Monsieur .

- Bien, merci beaucoup Dobby, tu m'as rendu un grand service . Les deux elfes disparurent, laissant Harry seul, à ses pensées .

- Lily !Attends !

- La jeune fille s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas .Il l'avait blessé, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui pardonner de si tôt .

- Quoi ?grogna t-elle .

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, pour ce que je t'ai dit .Il se pencha subitement vers elle, et l'embrassa .Leur étreinte dura si lontemps qu'il n'aurait put dire s'il s'était écoulé une semaine, une heure, une seconde ...

- En fait je n'ai rien oublié ..murmura t-il en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux émeraudes .

- Moi non plus ..., chochota elle .La cloche les sépara, à regret, et Lily partit en direction de ses amies .James soupira de bien-être, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, en les ébouriffant d'avantage et souria bêtement .

- AHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, désolé Mus', s'écria Sirius en surgissant derrière James, en mimant une ventouse avec sa bouche .

- Tu m'étonneras toujours James, dit Remus en lui faisant une tappe dans le dos .

- sur ce coup, t'as le_ feeling_, t'es vraiment dans le _spririt _.., rajouta Peter .

- Le _quoi_ ?interrogea Remus, curieux .

- le _feeling_, c'est un grand philosophe moldu qui a inventé ça ...

- Il s'appelait comment ?

- J.C.V ... Jean-Claude-Vondamme, l'akteur qui a fait trembler l'Amétrike ...

- Tu t'y connais en moldus dis-donc !

- Bah mes grands-parents sont des moldus ...

- Et pourquoi t'as sorti ce truc ?reprit Sirius

- Jsais pas, j'avais envie de sortir ça ...

Les maraudeurs entrèrent dans la grande Salle, s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors, James en vérifiant au passage si sa belle rousse était là, Peter en se précipitant sur un plat de saucisses, Sirius en levant le menton, droit, des mèches rebelles tombant sur son front, sous les yeux béas d'admiration de plusieurs pots de peintures qui le suivaient "discrètement" en pouffant, et Remus, perdu dans ses pensées, jetant de petits coups d'oeils furtifs autour de lui .

- Ca va Lunard, t'as l'air tout drôle ! remarqua Sirius .

- Moui, moui ..., le jeune homme sortit un livre qu'il posa sur son assiette vide et commença sa lecture, hypnotisé par les mots .

Peter l'observa un moment, choqué du manque d'appétit du garçon, du jus de tomate dégoulinant sur son menton .

- Laisse tomber James, elle est pas là , lança Sirius .

- Comment le sais tu ?

- Je l'ai vu partir dehors, en direction du lac , répondit il .

- Merci Patmol, t'auras un susucre .Il se leva et sortit de la salle, sous les boulettes de pain et les lancés de purée de Sirius .

- Quand même, il a même pas touché à sa choucroute ..., soupira Peter .

- Beh prends-la !

- T'en veux pas Pat' ?

- Non .J'ai pas faim

- Beh décidemment, qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ce soir ?Mus', t'en veux ?Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

- Quoi ?

- Ca fait deux minutes déjà que tu es à la même page de ton livre et il est à l'envers .

- Hein, ah oui, j'avais pas vu ..

- Voyons, Sirius remonta ses manches, dessera sa cravate, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, toussota puis inspecta Remus sous tous les angles en prenant un air de médicomage : pleine lune dans trois semaines, c'est pas ça, t'as eu O à ton devoir de Métamorphose où tout le monde s'est planté, on a gagné le dernier match de Quidditch, tu manges rien, alors qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Mais rien j'vous dis ...

- Y'aurais t-il une fille Lunard, souffla Peter, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres en se penchant vers son ami .

- Mais, roh, vous êtes pénibles, dit il, alors que le bout de ses oreilles prenait une légère couleur rouge .

- Elle s'appelle comment ?

- Elle est mignonne ?

- Elle est de Gryffondor ?

- Elle est avec nous en cours ?

- Elle a quel âge ?

- Elle est blonde ?

- Tu l'as rencontrée à la Préfèterie ?

- Elle a ..

- Ca suffit, acheva Remus .Cela ne vous regarde pas .

- COMMENT ?MUMUS AMOUREUX !ALERTE, ALERTE, LES MANGEMORTS NOUS ONT INFILTRE !hurla Sirius en recevant un regard noir du professeur Mac Gonagall à l'autre bout de la Salle .

- de toute façon, avec mon "problème", c'est laisse-tomber-jvais-me-coucher-bonne-nuit .

- Mus' ... faut pas dire ça ! Ajouta Sirius, soudain redevenu sérieux .

- Allez, vous êtes sympa mais je vais me coucher .

- T'inquiètes pas, on ira lui casser la gueule si elle veut pas sortir avec toi !répliqua Sirius

- Patmol, ta bravoure de pieux chevalier me touche mais tu risquerais de l'abîmer et d'abîmer tes poings par la même occasion, dit il avant de sortir de la Grande Salle .

- Mes poings, qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes poings ?demanda Sirius, en examinant ses mains avec grand intérêt ...

- Alors ?demanda Peter à James qui venait de revenir du parc, avec la tête de quelqu'un qui était partie chercher une Lily Evans dans un parc de château et qui ne l'a pas trouvée .

- L'était pas dans le parc, grogna t-il en fusillant Sirius du regard .

- C'est pas de ma faute, protesta l'accusé .

- Où est Lunard ?

- Môssieur a une fiancée et veut pas nous dire qui c'est alors il est parti bouder ...

- Ah ok ... - il s'assit entre ses deux amis, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, enfourna une bouché de pommes de terre, et but une gorgée d'eau, sous les yeux effarés de Sirius et Peter, choqués du manque de réaction de leur ami, qui, après une minute de réflexion percuta - quoi?Remus amoureux?

- oui, je trouve ça plutôt ...anormal, étant donné que je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder la moindre fille, à part peut-être Evans ..., - il reçut un coup dans le ventre - précisa Sirius .

- Ca alors ... y'a pas intérêt qu'il touche au moindre cheveu de Evans .C'est vrai qu'ils sont amis depuis lontemps tout les deux ...

- Ce n'est pas parcque vous avez constatez qu'il ne connaît que Evans, qu'il ne connaît que Evans ..., rajouta Peter, la fourchette pointée sur les deux garçons en face de lui, qui éjecta un bout de saucisse vers la table des Poufsouffle un peu plus loin .Ah tiens, voilà la mariée !

- La mariée ?s'étonna James, qui, deux secondes plus tard, était entouré de deux bras fins .

- Je peux manger avec toi et tes amis James ?demanda Lily .

- Oui, bien sûr, je t'ai cherché dans le parc tout à l'heure mais tu n'y était pas .

- J'étais partie rendre le devoir de Soin aux créatures magiques au professeur Thumbvert .Remus n'est pas là ?

- Non, à propos, vous êtes amis tout les deux et vous vous connaissez bien, donc ..

- Je te vois venir James, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Tu dois bien savoir de qui il est amoureux ...

- Oh, c'était donc ça ! Je le voyais tout le temps anxieux, ou en train de penser, ou occupé dans quelquechose en fixant le vide, un sourire béat sur les lèvres .

- Depuis lontemps ?

- Non,ça doit faire une semaine, mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir qui c'est .Lily jeta un regard dégoûté vers Peter qui avait de la tomate dégoulinant sur le menton, elle tourna la tête et examina Sirius en soupirant .

- quoi ?grogna t-il .

- Y'a une bande d'hystéries qui te regardent en pouffant depuis tout à l'heure , juste derrière ton dos, précisa t-elle .

- Je sais, répondit il .

- Et ça ne te dérange pas qu'on bave derrière ton dos ?

- J'ai l'habitude .J'essuie à la fin de la journée, plaisanta t-il en adressant un grand sourire à la jeune fille .Lily rigola, remplit son assiette et commença à manger, en écoutant les plaisanteries et les anecdotes du trio .

_Jeudi 16 Décembre_

_Il est 12h24, comme l'estomac de Patmol me le fait remarquer, et je t'ai tiré de mon sac pour t'écrire .Si tu savais comme je suis excité, Jour J-1 !Je veux dire, que le bal de Noêl c'est demain !Tu te rends compte, ma première soirée avec Lily, j'espère que mon costume va lui plaire, que je ne fais pas trop pingouin dedans .Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ceux de Sirius et Peter mais celui de Remus est superbe et lui va comme un gant !Il est composé d'une cape noir, intérieur argenté, col noir, veste et pantalon bleu nuit, qui font ressortir la couleur de ses yeux XD, bref, un vrai tombeur, malgrès que ça déplaise à Sirius et moi,faudrait pas qu'il nous plique notre place quand même !Sirius va au bal avec une fille de sixième année, de notre maison bien évidemment, elle s'appelle Kate Way .Elle est assez sympa et je crois bien qu'elle plaît à Sirius ... Mais c'est une fille avec beaucoup de caractère, une Lily bis, et ce n'est pas le genre de fille qui ne dure que le temps d'un baiser .Mais c'est SA propriété, ainsi nous évitrons toutes photos ou commentaires compromettants !Peter va au bal avec quelqu'un ..eh oui !Tout arrive !(De toute façon, Peter ne lira jamais ce journal ..tadidoudada .. )La victime, pardon, la demoiselle en question s'appelle Linda Grey, assez timide, mais très drôle et super sympa ... Bref, MUMUS DIT NOUS TOUT OU TU VAS SUBIR LA TERRRRIBLE EPREUVE DU GUILIGUILI À LA PLUME !Bon ok, ... je m'avoue vaincu, on verra bien le jour J ... Ah, on m'appelle, aparemment la cloche a sonné, à tout-à-l'heure ..._

_James P._

_- _James, grouille, qu'est ce que tu faisais ?Mac Go est super sévère avec les retards !

Je l'attrape par le bras et m'aperçois qu'il range un petit carnet noir dans son sac, tiens je l'ai déjà vu ... Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut y écrire .Ouf, Mac Go n'est pas encore là !Sirius s'asseoit à côté de Peter pour l'aider un peu, car il a un peu de retard ces temps-ci en métarmophose ... Tiens, James vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, je pensais qu'il irait avec Lily ...

- Ca va Lunard ?

- Oui James ... Pourquoi ?demandais-je, soupçonneux .

- Ah non comme ça ... Dis moi, avec qui ...

- Laisse-tomber, je ne te dirais pas avec qui je vais au bal de Nöel , le coupais-je .

_- _Remuuuus !S'il te plaît qu'est ce que ça te coûte de me le dire et de toute façon je le saurais car quand ..

- Silence, aboya Mac Gonagall en posant ses affaires sur la table .Je sais bien que le bal de Noël approche, néanmoins, je ne vous autorise pas plus que d'habitude à parler !Le cours d'aujourd'hui n'aura rien à voir avec la métamophose mais justement, avec ce bal .Qui dit bal dit danser .Et comme de gros ampotés que vous êtes, je suppose que vous ne savez pas danser _convenablement _... C'est pourquoi je vais vous apprendre .Les préfets-en-chef, et deux autres préfets de Poufsouffle et Serpentard, ouvriront le bal .Elle tapota du bout de sa baguette son bureau et un tourne-disque vieux d'une dizaine d'années apparut et commenca une valse viennoise à trois temps .

Tout d'un coup, mon coeur commence à battre un peu plus vite que d'habitude .Je vais devoir ouvrir le bal ... Et en effet, je ne sais pas danser .

- Mr Lupin s'il vous plaît .Approchez, dit elle en me souriant -chose que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire avant ... Que ce jour reste gravé à tout jamais dans nos mémoires ... - .

Mon coeur bat de plus en plus vite, d'ailleurs je m'étonne que personne ne l'entende cogner .

- Nous allons montrer l'exemple aux autres .Posez votre main droite sur ma hanche - mode Remus tout rouge enclenché -, vous êtes prêts, et un, deux, trois, un pas en arrière, un deux trois, un pas en avant, regardez bien mes pieds ... Bien, c'est très bien, on continue un peu plus vite, une et deux et trois ...

Finalement c'est plutôt agréable de danser .Et Mac Go sait bien danser .Je relève la tête et aperçois le regard de Sirius .il n'en croit pas ses yeux ..dis-donc, c'est pas parceque je me la ferme quand vous faîtes vos conneries que je ne sais pas danser !

- Génial ce cours vous trouvez pas ?lançais-je en sortant de la classe de métamorphose .

- Bof, j'ai pas envie de danser, gronche Peter .

- Moi je m'imagine avec Lily ..., rêve James .

- Je savais pas que tu savais danser, ajoute Sirius .

- Excusez-moi, lançe une voix fluette.

- Oui tu veux ? grogne Peter en direction de - mon coeur fait un trèèèèès grand bon qui pourrait ressembler au saut de l'ange ..., ange qui se trouve devant moi d'ailleurs ..- Evila Stebbins .

- Remus ?interroge-t elle ...


	9. El perro blacko y el Square Grimmaurd

_**commentaires**_

**Chapitre 9 : El perro blacko y el Square Grimmaurd ... **

Les retenues de Harry avec le professeur Aubrey étaient un cauchemard, à chaque fois, il devait nettoyer les cachots, la classe de DCFM et le professeur Aubrey en profitait pour rabaisser Harry ou lui raconter les farces que son père et Sirius lui faisaient .Ombrage s'était désormais trouvée un remplacant .

"Heureusement qu'il est mort ce Black, aussi mauvais que son frère finalement ..." ou encore " Je me rappelle du jour où Potter s'est fait attraper alors qu'il avait stupéfixé la chatte du concierge et l'avait peinte en rose .", " Il paraît que le premier ministre vous a choisis comme _mascotte_ - il insista sur le mot - pour réconforter les sorciers ..Ca doit vous plaire d'être connu j'imagine ! ", "Potter, il reste encore de la poussière sr ces étagères, je crois que 10 points de moin pour Gryffondor devrait vous remettre les pieds sur terre ."

Le soir de sa dernière retenue, il avait dû aider Rusard à enlever le marécage qui bloquait le troisième étage, sans magie, et cela lui avait pris toute la nuit .Fatigué, il était rentré à minuit dans la salle commune et s'était affalé sur un canapé .

Il s'était endormi là, en rêvant qu'il assommait le professeur Aubrey à coups de massue, et Ombrage le menaçait d'une plume d'Hyppogriffe en sifflant .

- Harry, réveille-toi !C'est les vacances !s'écria Ron en lui donnant un coup sur la tête .

- Ron, tu n'es pas obligé de le taper , se plaigna Hermione .

- T'as eu le droit à quoi hier soir ?demanda Ron .

- Nettoyer le marécage du 3°, répondit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée .

- Celui qu'on avait installé il y a un mois ?

- Ouai ...

- T'as préparé tes bagages ?

- Pour aller où ?s'étonna Harry .

- Beh, Hermione ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Non

- Mais Ron, c'était à toi de lui dire ! protesta t-elle .

- Mais non, tu m'as dit que tu lui dirais quand tu le verrais !répliqua t-il .

- et toi tu m'avais dit que tu t'en chargeais .Ron, tu es vraiment irresponsable !

- Parce que toi tu l'es, responsable ?

- ça me dit toujours pas où on va , remarqua Harry en mettant fin à la dispute .

- Au square Grimmaurd, passer Noël et le nouvel An .On pourra continuer les recherches sur les Horcruxes, et on y verra sûrement Lupin, il nous dira peut-être comment détruire l'Horcruxe, expliqua Hermione .

- Il n'est pas question de lui dire quoi que ce soit !gronda Harry .

- Non, bien sûr !Nous ne lui demanderons que le stricte nécessaire .

Harry partit se doucher et faire sa valise et revint une demi-heure plus tard dans la salle commune, valise aux pieds, la cage d'Hedwige dans une main et son balai dans l'autre .

- C'est bon, je suis prêt .

Ron sortit un sachet de poudre de cheminette de sa poche,en prit une poignée et la lança dans la cheminée, avança dans l'âtre et prononça "12 Square Grimmaurd", avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon .Ginny sortit précipitemment du dortoit des filles, échevelée, sa valise dans une main, Arnold le boursouflet sur l'épaule, son balais sous le bras .

- Merci de m'avoir attendu ..., groncha t-elle .

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils étaient dans le salon miteux qu'ils avaient débarassé des Doxys il ya deux ans .L'endroit était toujours aussi sombre, les murs avaient toujours la même couleur vert olive et les tapisseries sales qui les ornaient étaient toujours là .Mme Weasley était assise là, au secrétaire, et écrivait une lettre .

- Mes enfants, vous allez bien !Dieu ce que vous avez grandi !dit elle en accourant vers eux .

- maman, ça ne fait que trois mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu ..., répondit Ginny .

- et Hermione, qui est devenu une très belle jeune femme, tu vois Ron, c'est une femme comme ça qu'il te faudrait -Tout deux rougirent -, ça serait bien qu'un jour tu te prenne enfin en main .Surtout ne faîtes pas de bruit, nous n'avons toujours pas pû décrocher le portrait de la mère de Sirius .Je pensais que vous arriveriez dans la soirée, Minerva m'avait prévenu .Ils descendirent les marches, pénétrèrent dans le hall sombre et poussièreux en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Mrs Black et entrèrent dans la cuisine ; rien n'avait changé, les murs étaient toujours en pierre brute, dans la cheminée du fond, un feu crépitait, les marmites ventrues et les grosses casseroles étaient alignées dans un coin du mur et une lourde fumée de pipe flottait dans l'air .Sur la table, plusieurs chopes et des bouteilles vides montraient qu'une réunion de l'Ordre venait d'avoir lieu .

- Qui était là madame ?interrogea Hermione en s'asseyant .

- Oh, Tonks et Lupin, Shacklebolt, Mondigus - son nom fut prononcé avec dégout - , Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, le professeur Mac Gonagall, Bill et Fleur , Charlie et Arthur .Ils sont tous repartis ... Elle soupira .Cette maison me semble bien vide sans Sirius .Un noeud se forma dans la gorge de Harry .Il n'arrivait toujours pas à parler deson parrain librement .

- Ron et Ginny, j'ai complétement oublié de vous dire !Vous allez être oncle et tante et je vais être grand-mère !s'exclama t-elle en étreignant ses enfants .

- Tu vas ...quoi ?risqua Ginny .

- Fleur est enceinte !

- Déjà ? Tous pouffèrent sous la remarque de Ron .

- Ca alors ?Depuis lontemps ?questionna Ginny .

- Deux mois .

- ça alors ... souffla Ron en s'asseyant, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle .

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose les enfants ?Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre la réponse et mit une casserole d'eau chaude sur le feu .

Elle déposa un bol de thé brûlant devant chacun quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit, le visage grave .

- Il y a tellement d'attaques de Mangemorts que l'Ordre est débordé .Il y a beaucoup d'allez-venu dans la journée .Le problème est de décider qui sera le remplaçant d'Albus .Bien sûr, personne n'ose prendre sa place mais il faut bien un dirigeant .Même si pour l'instant, nous nous débrouillons assez bien ... Ginny et Hermione, vous pourrez dormir dans la chambre au deuxième étage cette année, en face de celle des garçons .Elle a été nettoyé a fond .Demain soir, comme c'est Noël, il y aura quelques membres de l'Ordre et sans doute Bill et Fleur à table .J'ai invité la grande Tante Murielle Ron, celui-ci piqua un fard, Mamita et ton oncle Alphonse .

Harry était étonné d'entendre parler de la famille de Ron, car il n'en avait jamais parlé et Harry pensait qu'ils étaient tous morts .

- Tu as un oncle ?demanda t-il lorsqu'ils furent montés dans leur chambre et défaisaient leurs valises .

- Oui .C'est le seul frère de maman qui n'ait pas été tué par les mangemorts, répondit sombrement Ron .Et papa n'a pas de frères et soeur, la grande Tante Murielle est sa marraine .

- Peut-on avoir un parrain et une marraine chez les sorciers ?

- Bien sûr que non, c'est complétement absurde, pourquoi une seule personne ne suffirait elle pas !expliqua Ron, interloqué .

- Les moldus ont un parrain et une marraine, répondit Harry .

Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la pièce et vinrent s'asseoir sur le lit de Ron .

- Qu'elle épouse Bill et qu'elle fasse partie de ma famille me parraissait horrible, mais qu'elle devienne mère ?s'appitoya Ginny en s'étendant sur le lit de son frère, les mains derrière la tête .

- mais tu n'es pas contente ?Tu vas avoir un petit bébé à chouchouter et tout et tout .., reprit Hermione .

- un petit gnome qui va piailler tout le temps quand il sera là ..., commença Ginny .

- ... qui fera des gazouillis tout le temps ..., reprit Ron, visiblement réjouis .

- ... à qui il faudra changer les couches puantes ..., ajouta sa soeur .

- ... un tout ptit machin qui nous fera des sourirs !termina Ron, un grand sourire sur les lèvres .J'espère que çe sera une fille, ajouta t-il, les yeux plein d'espoir .

- Ron, ce sera ta nièce !répliqua Harry, amusé .

- Ah oui mince ..Ca vous dit une petite partie de Quidditch ?

Tout le monde aquiesca .Ils partirent donc, balais sous le bras, Ginny rappelant à Hermione les règles et le but du jeu tandis que les garçons discutaient techniques et figures acrobatiques .Hermione se mit avec Harry et Ginny avec Ron et le jeu dura toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley appela à table .

L'après-midi, alors que tout le monde s'affairait à préparer Noël, Harry s'eclipsa pour chercher l'Horcruxe que le petit frère de Sirius, Regulus, aurait dérobé à Voldemort .Il commença discrètement par la cuisine, Mme Weasley s'y trouvait, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit où l'on risquait de trouver un médaillon .Il fouilla un petit bureau, au rez-de-chaussée, où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds jusqu'à présent ; puis les chambres .Le médaillon restait introuvable .Il ne restait que le salon qu'ils avaient désinfectés des Doxys il ya deux ans .Harry entra prudemment .Le souvenir d'un Sirius amer lui revint .Finalement, il n'avait jamais été très heureux, pensait il .Une famille qui le méprisait, un ami qui l'envoyait en prison, et l'obligation de rester caché en permanence .Son parrain n'avait jamais été libre .Harry comprenait parfaitement son désarroi, ayant lui même vécu les même choses avec les Dursley .

Il ouvrit le secrétaire, fouilla les tiroirs, l'âtre de la cheminée, l'armoire, la commode en ébène mais rien .Tout dans cette maison puait la magie noire et la haine de ses anciens habitants était encore présente dans chaque meuble, chaque tapisserie .Déçu, lassé, Harry s'affala sur le vieux canapé vert bouteille qui dégagea un nuage de poussière à ce contact .Il s'enfonça un peu plus au fond du canapé et sentit une masse dure sous la couche de tissu .Il toqua et un bruit creux se fit entendre .Il devait y avoir une cavité ou un tiroir sous ce canapé .Il s'accroupit et aperçu en effet la découpe d'un tiroir sous la banquette .Il l'ouvrit, le bois grinça un peu .

Un coffret un argent se trouvait à l'intérieur .Harry le prit, souffla dessus afin de distinguer les motifs : un grand Serpent s'élevant autour des flemmes,deux émeraudes à la place des yeux, des spirales et des motifs élégants aux arrêtes de la boîte .Cependant, Harry ne distingua aucune ouverture, ni aucune serrure .Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis déclara en Fourchelang "Ouvre-toi" .Deux secondes passèrent, beaucoup trop longues aux yeux du jeune homme, et un déclic se fit entendre .Avant que la boîte s'ouvre, Harry jura avoir vu la langue du serpent siffler .Il regarda à l'intérieur et resta stupéfait ...

°²°-.-°²°

- Remus, je peux te parler ?insista la jeune fille .

- Bien sûr Evila, déclarais-je .Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure, mes mains devenaient poisseuses, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais elle me rendait mal à l'aise .

- Je ne voulais pas t'en parler devant tes amis mais il me semble que tu connais Lily Evans, elle est dans ta maison je crois ?demanda Evila Stebbins, préfète-en-chef, homologue féminin du Remus, élève de Septième année à Serdaigle .

- Oui bien sûr, il est arrivé quelquechose ?

- non, rassure-toi .Je voulais simplement lui demander, si elle voulait bien, d'inogurer le bal et de trouver un autre couple pour l'accompagner .Elle s'est trouvé un cavalier j'espère ?

- Oui, oui, ajoutais je rapidement .Il n'y a aucun problème .Evila, je voulais te demander quelquechose .

- Oui ?

- Tu ..., tu vas au bal avec quelqu'un ?demandais-je d'une voix qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout

- Oh, euh ..non .Elle rougit .

- Tu voudrais bien y aller avec moi ?

- Oh, Remus !Bien sûr !Elle s'avança timidement, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue .Puis elle partit précipitemment .

J'avais soudain très chaud, et sentais une sensation de pur bonheur envahir mon corps et mon esprit .Le feu aux joues, je regoignis rapidement mes amis en cours de Botanique .

Vendredi 17 Décembre 1971 J-J

James, habillé simplement mais très chic, cape et ensemble noir, chemise de coton blanche, attendait ses amis qui se changeaient encore dans leur dortoir .Le bal de Noël ouvert pour toute l'école commençait dans dix minutes et Lily, avec qui il devait ouvrir le bal, n'était toujours pas apparue .

Enfin, les trois garçons descendèrent, dans un ensemble de cris de joie, de protestations et de murmures inquiets .

- Désolé Cornedrue, mais il a fallu convaincre Peter de venir .

- On allait pas le laisser alors qu'il a invité Linda !

- Oui bon d'accord, mais lâchez-moi .Peter sortit de la salle commune, l'air renfrogné .

- Allez-y sans moi tout les deux, je dois attendre Lily .

- Bon courage, souffla Sirius en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule .

Puis tout deux sortirent aussi, laissant de nouveau, James seul .

Il soupira et regarda sa montre .Mais que diable les filles se mettaient elles pour passer autant de temps à se pomponner !

- oh, James, tu m'as attendu, il ne fallait pas !Il tourna la tête .Il avait devant lui un ange .

Lily portait une robe émeraude, serrée à la taille,relachée en dessous, sans manches, de la tulle dans la bas, qui lui donnait un air de danseuse .C'était sa danseuse .

- Alors ?demanda t-elle en souriant .Ca te plait ?

- Tu es superbe, bien que même sans robe, tu es superbe .

- Toi aussi tu es très beau .Il va falloir que je mette une pancarte propriété privée, défence de toucher dans ton dos, plaisanta t-elle .

- Tu sais qu'on doit ouvrir le bal ?Lily palit soudainement et attrapa le bras de James .

- Mince, j'avais oublié !

Tous deux coururent à folle allure dans les couloirs, manquant de chuter à plusieurs reprises, et arrivèrent essoufflés, en riant, aux grandes portes de chênes .

- Où sont les deux autres personnes qui ouvrent le bal avec nous ?demanda Lily, inquiète .

- je ne sais pas, mais si elles ne se dépêchent pas, on va devoir commencer sans eux .

Le professeur Mac Gonagall arriva vers eux, elle était entièrement vêtue de Tweed à motifs écossais et semblait furieuse .

- Où est l'autre couple miss Evans ?

- Je, je ne sais pas professeur, ils devraient être là !

- En attendant ils ne sont pas venus, vous allez devoir inogurer ce bal tout seuls ... Je compte sur vous pour honorer la maison Gryffondor, je ne supporterais pas une minute bde plus les sarcasmes du professeur Slughorn !Elle s'éloigna, laissant les deux jeunes gens morts de peur à l'idée de danser seuls devant une foule .

- Bon, Lily ?James tendit sa main vers la jeune fille qui la prit et la serra fort .Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ...

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et la foule se tut .Le professeur Dumbledore déclara le bal ouvert et la musique commença .James prit Lily par la taille, gêné, puis ils se laissèrent entraîner par la musique et bientôt, d'autres danseurs vinrent les rejoindre .

Après plusieurs danses, la musique devint plus rythmée et plus moderne et les couples se séparaient, pour pouvoir mieux se déchaîner sur la pise de danse .Main dans la main, James et Lily rejoignirent Sirius, Peter et Linda .

- tu t'en est bien sorti Cornedrue, approuva Sirius en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami .

- Remus n'est pas là ?demanda Lily .

- on ne l'a pas vu de la soirée, répondit Peter .Linda, ça te dit une petite balade dans le parc ?

- Oui bien sûr !

- Kate est parti chercher des boissons, dit Sirius .

- elle te plaît ? lui demanda directement Lily .

- Pardon ?

- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelquechose entre vous .C'est une fille très sympa .Je l'avais déjà rencontrée lors d'un match de Quidditch .Elle est en sixième année non ?

- Comment tu peux savoir ça toi ?

- Il suffit d'écouter les gens Sirius .

- ah oui ..., il faudrait que j'y pense, songea-t il .

Ils discutèrent toute la soirée, Kate était une fille très drôle et assez mature, bien qu'elle ait un an de moin que le groupe .Puis Sirius et elle allèrent danser un slow, laissant James et Lily seuls .

- Je suis inquiet pour Remus .

- Il ne faut pas, il sait très bien se débrouiller tout seul .Je vois Peter et Linda sur la piste de danse ! s'éxclama-t elle .On sort ?J'étouffe ici .

Elle prit la main de James et l'entraîna au bord du lac .

Ils s'assirent par-terre, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, savourant ce moment d'intimité .Il ne parlait pas mais elle appréciait leur silence .

- dis ... qu'est ce que tu compte faire après Poudlard ?demanda-t il .

- Hum ... J'aimerais ... vivre avec toi pour l'éternité, murmura-t elle en tournant la tête pour croiser son regard noisette .

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui

- alors ça va ... Une fille ou un garçon ?

- James !Quelle question ?

- J'aimerais qu'on l'appelle Lou si c'est une fille et Wintus si c'est un garçon ..., continua-t il .

- J'aime bien Lou ... Mais je préfère Harry si c'est un garçon .

- Moui .. Harry c'est pas mal .. Eh, j'allucine, s'écria-t il soudainement en se redressant .Regarde là-bas, dit il en désignant un bosquet d'arbres, à 50 mètres d'eux .

- Mais c'est ..Remus ?

- Avec Evila Stebbins, l'autre préfète-en-chef .Ca alors ... Si j'avais sut que c'était avec elle qu'il allait au bal .

- Je suis contente pour lui !Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, déclara Lily en baillant .Bonne nuit .Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou et partit en direction du château .

Trois petites heures plus tard, un vacarme étonnant vu l'heure tardive retentissait dans un dortoir ...

- On ne s'attaque pas à MON Mumus, pouffa Sirius en prenant une voix haut-perchée, en se plaçant devant Remus, un coussin dans les mains .

- _Va de retro_, Démon !Hors de mon chemin ou tu connaitras le chatîment suprême !répliqua Peter, un traversin dans chaque main en guise d'armes .

- Tous sur Lunaaaaaard, cria James en frappant de plein fouet Remus avec son oreiller .Deux fractions de secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait avec un chien noir, un cerf brun et Peter sur le ventre .

- Non, ok ... jme rends, supplia t-il .Ses amis se retransformèrent et le laissèrent respirer .Puis, sans prévenir, Remus attrapa le premier coussin à sa portée et le balança à la figure de Sirius, qui, trop sonné pour répondre se laissa tomber sur James .Une féroce bataille d'oreillers s'en suivit jusqu'à épuisement .Ils allèrent tous dans leur lit respectifs puis se racontèrent leur soirée .Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que tout le monde était couché lorsque Remus brisa le silence :

- Les gars ?

Trois grognements se firent entendre .

- Vous foutez pas de moi, mais c'était mon premier baiser et c'était plutôt pas mal ...

James et Peter se redressèrent et éclatèrent de rire tandis que Sirius ronflait déjà .


	10. Confrontations

**Chapitre 10 : Confrontations **

Dans la boîte il n'y avait rien .Absolument rien .C'était vide .De rage, il donna un coup de pied dans le canapé .Peut-être que ce médaillon n'existait pas ... Toute leur théorie était peut-être fausse, R.A.B n'était peut-être pas Regulus, le médaillon n'était peut-être pas ici au Square Grimmaurd .Il descendit alors au rez-de-chaussé voir qui était arrivé .Aucune lumière n'était allumée mais Harry entendait des chuchotements provenant du hall d'entrée .Il descendit les escaliers en silence et entra dans la cuisine .

- Professeur Lupin !Votre mission est terminée ?

- Pas tout à fait Harry, pas tout à fait ...

- Harry !Quelle bonne surprise !s'écria une vieille dame aux cheveux roux remontés en chignon stric, des petites lunettes rondes sur le bout du nez, une longe robe noire .Harry pensait voir le professeur Mac Gonagall il y a 20 ans .Il resta silencieux .Cette personne le connaissait mais lui ne l'avait jamais vu, il serra un peu plus fort sa baguette dans sa poche .

- Oh, Harry, désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à enlever mon camouflage .Harry la vit faire un signe avec son nez, comme si elle s'apprêtait à éternuer et réalisa tout d'un coup qu'il avait déjà vu ce mouvement étrange .

- Tonks !Je ne vous aurais pas reconnu !!

- C'est très pratique pour se déguiser en moldue, expliqua t-elle .

- Ron est monté là-haut, mon chéri, dit Mme Weasley d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne devait pas rester ici .

Harry s'éxécuta, passa silencieusement dans le hall et monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron .Il raconta à Ron et Hermione comment il croyait avoir trouvé l'Horcruxe .

- Mais ce n'est pas possible !s'écria la jeune fille, effondrée de constater que leur recherches s'avéraient fausses .

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de double fond ?demanda Ron pour la deuxième fois .

- Oui, Ron j'en suis sûr !

- Et la boîte, comment s'est elle ouverte déjà ?

- le couvercle s'est soulevé quand j'ai dit "Ouvre-toi" en Fourchelang .Ron, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?s'inquiéta Harry en voyant la grimace de son ami .

- qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Qu'est ce que ...

- Tu as parlé Fourchelang Harry, le coupa Hermione, nous n'avons pas compris un traître mot de ce que tu viens de dire .

- oh, pardon, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte .Je disais qu'un couvercle s'est soulevé quand j'ai dit "Ouvre-toi" en fourchelang .Aparemment, Régulus, si c'est bien lui, savait parler Fourchelang .

Un "crac" sonore se fit entendre et Kreattur apparut dans la chambre, un balai à la main, faisait comme s'il ne voyait personne, en marmommant .Il commençait à fouiller la valise de Ron ouverte sur le lit lorsque Harry le saisit par le col .

- Que fais tu ici ?gronda-t il .

- Je fais le ménage maître, couina l'elfe, pauvre petit insolent avec ses amis tous traîtres à leur sang et ses sale Sang-de-bourbe qui souillent la maison de ma pauvre maîtresse et son pauvre fils, que diraient ils, ô oui ..

- DEHORS !rugit Harry .

L'elfe s'inclina si bas que son nez toucha le sol et sortit de la pièce en injuriant Harry .

- Tu ne devrais pas être si dur avec lui, murmura Hermione, je pense qu'il est juste un peu fou .

- Un peu fou ?Hermione, il a vendu Sirius !Il l'a trahi !s'exclama Harry .

- Il pourrait peut-être nous aider, suggéra Ron .Hermione et Harry le regardèrent surpris .Mais oui, peut-être que c'est lui qui a pris le médaillon et qui l'a caché pour qu'on ne le jette pas, ajouta Ron .

- ca pourrait être une solution, allons voir dans sa cachette, proposa Hermione .La dernière fois, sa _tanière _était sous la chaudière, dans le réduit de la cuisine .

Et en effet, lorsqu'ils s'agenouillèrent dans la petite cachette, où toutes sortes d'objets et de photos étaient entassés, ils virent le médaillon scintiller au fond .Harry l'attrapa, le coeur battant .C'était exactement le même que celui qu'il avait trouvé dans la bassine, avec Dumbledore .

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est si simple, souffla Hermione .

- Attends, nous avons maintenant deux Horcruxes à détruire, rappela Harry .

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là tout les trois ?interrogea Mme Weasley, debout, les mains sur les hanches, avec un regard accusateur .

Ils se redressèrent d'un bond, effrayés ; Harry rangea rapidement le médaillon dans sa poche .

Mme Weasley les examina d'un air suscpicieux puis leur rappela que le dîner était prêt, sans rien ajouter .

Ce soir là, Harry fit un rêve étrange :

"_-Tu m'as beaucoup déçu Bella, disait une voix glaciale .Tu as échoué par deux fois .Où étais-tu lorsque nous nous étions réunis en août ?_

_- Maître, je vous suis fidèle depuis le début et jamais je n'.._

_- Où étais tu ?coupa Voldemort d'une vois forte ._

_- Chez ma soeur ..._

_- Narcissa a été faible, son fils encore plus .Mais un peu de sang jeune ne peut faire de mal à ce tas d'incapables que vous êtes tous .Narcissa a éré punie, néanmoins, les fonds qu'elle peut amener me sont utiles, je l'avoue .Mais toi, Bella, j'avais _confiance _en toi.Tu m'as déçu, très déçu .Sache que le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres ne pardonne pas facilement aux lâches et aux traîtres .Endoloris !_

_La femme s'écroula par-terre à genoux, en criant et en suppliant son maître d'arrêter .Elle pleurait, étendue par-terre lorsque Voldemort arrêta son maléfice . _

_- Mais tu m'as été très dévouée Bellatrix, ceci n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce que tu subbiras la prochaine fois que tu seras absente lors d'une bataille ; alors tâche de venir tout à l'heure, et cette fois-ci, j'espère que ta baguette te servira, siffla-t il ._

_- Oui maître, sanglota la jeune femme ." _

Harry se réveilla en sueur, le front brûlant et la cicatrice en feu .Il mit ses lunettes, se leva et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche pour calmer la douleur .Etait-ce un rêve ou la réalité ?Il décida de ne pas réveiller Ron mais un bruit au-dehors attira son attention .Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et aperçu des silhouettes noires encerclant la maison en face, au 9 Square Grimmaurd .Des silhouettes encapuchonnées .

Sa cicatrice se faisait de plus en plus brûlante et Harry savait que ce n'était pas un rêve qu'il venait de faire .Il secoua Ron, qui émergea dans un grognement .

- Ron, des mangemorts, en face !Va prévenir tes parents, Hermione et Ginny, vite .

Ron se leva d'un bond et partit en courant dans les escaliers, totalement réveillé .Harry se dirigea vers le portrait endormi de Phineas Nigellus et cria pour le réveiller .

- Jeune homme voyons, j'ai toujours vu que vous étiez malpoli avec Dumbledore mais avec moi je ne vous permets pas ce comportement insolent, et de ce fait je ne .., protesta Phinéas .

- il ya des mangemorts en face, prévenez le professeur mac Gonagall, vite !coupa Harry .

Harry vérifia qu'il avait bien changé de tableau et descendit dans la cuisine retrouver les autres .

- Harry c'est vrai ?chuchota Ginny alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table en face d'elle .

- Oui, je les ai vu, mais il n'y avait aucunes tête de serpent encore au dessus de la maison .Il faut absolument faire quelquechose pour ces moldus .

Mme Weasley apparut dans la cuisine, en robe de chambre, affolée .

- Venez vite les enfants, nous allons transplaner au Terrier .

- Mais les Moldus ?s'inquiéta Harry .

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, des membres de l'Ordre sont déjas partis .C'est toi qui a prévenu le professeur Mac Gonagall ?

- Oui .

Soudain, Harry sentit sa tête exploser de douleur, et, incapable de bouger, il entendit, comme il y a deux ans, des mots sortirent de sa bouche, sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit .

-_ Je t'ai retrouvé Harry, je sais que tu te caches .Tu n'es pas loin, je le sens, je le sais, grâce à ton sang .Mais cette fois-ci tu ne m'échapperas pas ._Harry se vit pointer sa baguette vers Ron, puis vers Mme Weasley, terrorisée .Il avait peur de jeter un sort contre ses amis ou Mme Weasley et essayait, en vain, de reprendre le contrôle de son corps ."_Toi_," dit il en pointant sa baguette sur Ginny," _tu dégages quelquechose que je hais tu sais ?Tu payeras un jour ... " _

Puis Harry sentit ses forces l'abandonner, et eut juste le temps de voir la main de Mme Weasley l'agripper avant d'avoir la sensation étrange d'être happé au nombril par un crochet .

_- _Harry mon chéri comment vas tu ?demanda Mme Weasley inquiète .Heureusement que tu étais levé et qu'ils se sont trompés de maison .Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si ... Elle se tut un instant et essuya ses yeux rougis."Sais tu ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

- Je crois que Voldemort était à proximité et qu'il a put s'emparer de mon corps, sans vraiment savoir où j'étais .Il n'a pas dû pouvoir rester lontemps dedans, Dumbledore me l'avait expliqué, expliqua Harry, haletant .

Il se trouvaient tous au Terrier, au beau milieu de la cuisine, en pyjamas .La situation aurait pû être comique si elle n'était pas si tragique .Finalement Mme Weasley, Ron et Hermione montèrent se coucher, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se trouva seul avec Ginny .

- Tu m'as fait peur, murmura t-elle .

Il redressa la tête et croisa son regard .

- Tes pupilles étaient devenus rouges sang et avaient la même forme que celle d'un chat, et tu avais la peau si pâle ...

- Je suis désolé, je n'arrive jamais à prévoir ce genre de choses .C'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive .La première fois c'était au Ministère, il y a deux ans, ajouta t-il .Ta présence me manque tu sais, souffla t-il, les yeux résolument fixés sur ses mains .

- Harry, il me semble que l'on a déjà parlé de ça, répliqua froidement Ginny .Je vais me coucher .Bonne nuit .

- Bien ..

Il attendit qu'elle soit montée, son regard s'arrêta un moment sur l'horloge posée dans un coin de la cuisine et qui indiquait "Endanger de mort" pour toute la famille Weasley, puis monta se coucher .Curieusement, lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre des filles, les voix qu'ils entendaient en montant s'étaient tu .

Harry tournait et retournait le médaillon entre ses doigts .Si Dumbledore avait perdu sa main en voulant détruire la bague de Gaunt, il fallait être très prudent .Malheureusement, ils n'avaient aucune idée du sort qu'il faudrait utiliser et Lupin se douterait forcément de quelquechose .Il lui faudrait trouver quelqu'un expert en magie noire qui ne lui poserait pas de quesstions ..._Rogue_ ... Harry chassa cette pensée de son esprit mais il voyait bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités, à moin que Voldemort lui-même décide un beau matin de se tuer .Puis ce fut le déclic : le livre, il avait encore son livre de potions. Après tout, Rogue avait bien mentionné quelques sorts dans son livre .Malheureusement, ils ne retournaient à Poudlard que dans deux semaines ...

_Mardi 4 Janvier 1972_

- Salut Servilo, on embête des premières années ?dit James en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts .

- Dégage, grogna le concerné à la petite fille de première année, qui s'enfuit en courant, en pleurs .

- Je n'aime pas qu'on s'attaque aux plus faibles, aboya Sirius en foudroyant l'adolescent maigrichon du regard .

- Dans ces cas-là, je ne m'attaquerais pas à Lupin , répliqua-t-il .

James s'avança et pointa sa baguette dans le cou de Rogue, plein de rage .

Remus retint Sirius à temps .

- Remus dégage, il t'as insulté, je ne le supporte pas !Ce type est un lâche !s'écria Sirius .

- Bien sûr Black lui est parfait !C'est un ange, il n'a _jamais _trahis ses amis lorsque ceux-ci faisaient des bêtises !siffla Rogue .

James se retourna rapidement et lança un regard interrogateur à Sirius et Rogue en profita pour le désarmer .

- _Experlliarmus_, _Petrificus Totalus_, lança-t il sur James .

- Tu ne sais pas te défendre seul Lupin, tu as besoin de tes amis, comme à chaque _pleine lune _...

Remus s'avança, mâchoires serrées et décrocha un coup de poing à Rogue, qui tomba par-terre, le nez en sang .

- Venez, dit il brusquement à ses amis .Laissons le déchet gras sur le sol, il pourra peut-être le cirer avec ses cheveux .

Ils partirent, James et Sirius en prenant soin de lançer un regard argneux à leur ennemi .

Arrivés dans leur salle commune, James explosa :

- C' ETAIT TOI SIRIUS QUI NOUS A TRAHIS À MAC GO L'AUTRE JOUR ??

- Mais James, bien sûr que non !!!J'étais aussi en retenu avec vous !Ce type est tellement vicieux qu'il nous monte les uns contre les autres, tu ne vois pas ?se défendit Sirius .

- James, ne t'en prend pas à Sirius .Tu as confiance en lui non ?demanda froidement Remus .

- Oui, déclara James après deux secondes de silence .Désolé .J'espère que cet petite ordure ne se manifestera plus .Tu vas en parler à Mac Go Lunard ?

- J'essaierais, mais, comme d'habitude, elle ne me croira pas et me dira que vous l'aviez sûrement provoqué .Sirius soupira .

- Vous faîtes quoi dans deux semaines ?demanda James à ses amis .

- C'est la journée à Pré-au-Lard non ?remarqua Sirius .

- Oui, justement ..Moi je comptais y aller avec Lily, ça ne vous dérange pas trop ?hésita James en s'ébourrifant les cheveux un peu plus, chose qu'il faisait de moin en moi depuis qu'il sortait avec Lily .

- Moi j'y vais avec Evila, déclara Remus d'un ton dégagé .

- c'est du sérieux vous deux alors ?demanda Sirus .

- J'espère, répondit-il en souriant .

- Eh les gars, vous n'auriez pas vu Peter aujourd'hui ?demanda subitement Remus .

- ah tiens, non, d'habitude il traînasse derrière nous .

- Il faudrait qu'on se voit tout les quatres, maintenant, déclara Remus en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot .

- Ohh, je vois, répondit brusquement Sirius, l'air grave .James, la carte !

- Je vais la chercher .

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tout les quatres à marcher dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le parc de Poudlard .

- C'est quand exactement ?demanda Peter .

- le 17, grogna Remus .

- Juste après la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, remarqua James .Tu tiendras le coup Lunard ?

- Comme d'habitude ...

- Hem

- Bon cette fois-ci ça sera toi Peter qui fera l'affaire, la dernière fois quand je l'ai fait Sirius m'a tellement fait rire que ..

- HEM

- quoi Patmol ?

- La dernière fois j'ai eu un peu de mal à me transformer .C'est à dire que, problème assez complexe à expliquer ...

- À quel niveau ?

- James !s'exclama Sirius .Un problème non exposable en public, de catégorie "interdit aux âmes sensibles", en gros j'avais oublié quelquechose !!!!

- Sirius, ton anatomie ne regarde que toi, déclara Remus, coupant court au sujet, un grand sourire aux lèvres .

_Samedi 15 Janvier _

- Evila ! interpella une voix masculine .La concernée se retourna et souria .Il se pencha doucement vers elle et l'embrassa, puis lui souria et désigna de la main la route qui menait vers Pré-au-Lard .

- C'était dur tout ce temps sans toi, murmura-t-il .

- À moi aussi tu m'as manqué .Alors ces vacances de Noël ?demanda-t elle

- C'était plutôt bien .J'ai revu mon frère, il va se marier en octobre.Et toi ?

- Je suis partie faire du ski avec mes parents .Ma mère est moldue .

- Tiens donc !Moi c'est mon père qui est moldu .

- Remus ?Je peux te demander une faveur ?

- Oui

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa jusqu'à n'en plus finir .Ils dessèrèrent leur étreinte, essouflés et béhats .

- Tu devraient me demander plus souvent des faveurs, plaisanta-t il .On va boire un café ?.

- Tiens tiens, les deux préfets-en-_chef_... Vous allez dans ta cachette Lupin, à_ Pré-au-Lard _?interrompit une voix .

La jeune fille le prit par la main et l'entraînait ailleurs, sans faire attention à l'intervention de Rogue mais Remus ne bougea pas .

- Allez, viens Remus, ne l'écoute pas, commença Evila .Tu sais que ce pauvre type ne vaut rien .

- Attends .

- Dis moi Stebbins, tu as une confiance parfaite en ton petit copain ..., demanda Rogue .

- Parfaitement, mais toi tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est la confiance puisque tu n'as pas d'amis ..., répondit elle froidement .

Rogue sortit sa baguette au même moment que Remus, mais Rogue fut le plus rapide et le désarma .

- J'ai attendu ce moment toute l'année, si tu savais Lupin ce que ça fait du bien de se _venger_ ...cracha t-il en se rapprochant de lui .

- Tu ne t'es pas remis de cette stupide blague n'est ce pas Rogue ?murmura Remus, le visage impassible devant la baguette pointée dans son cou .

- je serais toi, bien que cette simple idée me dégoûte, je n'apprécierai pas d'embrasser un _loup-garou _Stebbins, répliqua Rogue en se tournant vers Evila .

Remus sentit un flot de rage le submerger, comme si la bête qui sommeillait en lui s'était réveillée au contact des rayons de la lune, sauta sur Rogue, lui casa sa baguette de son pied, l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et lui assena un violent coup de poing au visage .Enragé, malheureux, coléreux, il le frappa de nouveau, et encore ... Au visage, au ventre, dans les côtés, dans le dos ... Rogue était à terre, le nez cassé, le souffle coupé, du sang coulait de sa bouche .

Evila, choquée par cette violence insoupsonnée de son petit ami, le regarda effarée .

- Remus ...qu'est ce qui t'as pris ...souffla t-elle .Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?Il n'a fait que te provoquer, il mentait, il inventait !Pourquoi a t-il dit que tu étais un ... un ..., dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, c'est n'importe quoi c'est ça ! Cria la préfète .Dis le moi !!!

- Mais ça ne change rien, je t'aime quand même, ça ne change rien ..., murmura t-il .

- Sâle monstre !!Tu as profité de moi !!!Tu n'es qu'un monstre Remus, un MONSTRE !!!rugit elle avant de s'enfuir .

Les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête plusieurs fois puis fondirent sur lui comme une lame glacée lui parcourant tout le corps ...Comment avait elle put réagir ainsi .Dire qu'il s'apprêtait justement à lui en parler .De la colère mais surtout de la tristesse l'envahit, il resta immobile, droit comme un i et laissa le flot d'émotions le submerger et les larmes salées couler sur ses joues .Sa situation de loup-garou, de bête, de monstre le rongeait, l'effrayait ... Peu de gens lui faisaient confiance, peu de gens l'acceptaient tel qu'il était, banni à jamais .Pourquoi fallait il que cela lui arrive ?C'était trop de choses à endurer, trop de choses à supporter, trop de jugements à accepter, trop de blessures physiques et morales chaque jour ... Il ne supportait plus les insultes, les blessures ... Il essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur puis se résigna à rentrer au château pour finir son après midi à la bibliothèque .Il rentra dans le hall d'entrée, monta l'escalier principal, en se dirigeant vers le premier étage quand quelqu'un l'interpella .Il se retourna et vit le professeur Mac Gonagall .

- Dans mon bureau, souffla t-elle .

Il la suivit docilement sans rien dire, en pensant au nombre de fois que James et Sirius avait dû entrer dans ce bureau et en ressortir avec une retenue .Elle avait l'air en colère, et désemparé .Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça .

- Melle Stebbins de Serdaigle est venue me prévenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mr Rogue .Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir, puis un silence pesant s'en suivit .Le professeur sortit une boîte à biscuits d'un placard et la présenta à Remus .

- Non merci

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, prenez-en un .

Le jeune homme accepta à contrecoeur et croisa le regard, non pas furieux, mais inquiet de la sous-directrice .

- Remus, je sais bien que ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de faire du mal à un élève, qui plus est, sans magie, et je ne veux pas savoir se qui s'est passé , mais je m'inquiète pour vous .Silence gênant, il baissa la tête, préférant de pas parler et observer le bout de ses chaussures .

- Je suis désolé, mais cet incident n'est pas anodin .Je suis obligé de vous enlever votre grade de préfet-en-chef .Je ne peux admettre une telle attitude d'un préfet .Je suis navrée .Vingts points de moin pour Gryffondor, et une retenue avec Rusard lundi soir à 19h30 pour votre comportement .Vous pouvez partir .

Le jeune homme se leva, le coeur encore battant par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre .

- Professeur ?Mac Gonagall releva la tête .

- Rogue et Stebbins sont au courant pour mon "problème" ...

- ... je ferais le nécessaire, ne vous inquiétez pas .

- Merci .

Il sortit du bureau et se dirigea à grands pas vers la bibliothèque .


End file.
